


Genie Jihoon

by Danxk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Basketball, M/M, bit flirty jihoon lol, richass guanlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Jihoon is a Genie.Okay.Guanlin has three wishes.Okay.But Jihoon isn't just some Genie, who shows up andGrantswishes. He has secrets.Secrets that might include why he was sent tolive with humansor how can hecopewith the terrible world the humans made for themselves.Can Guanlin, the giant kid that he is, help? or are they just associated withpurelybusiness?





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> first panwink!!!! jdasjndas i have like idek how many on-going shit stories already but here i am starting to dig another hole to dig myself in. uwu i've promised a friend for this. idk if she'll liek it lol idk any cheesy stuff

**“With** the fast modernization of the world comes the evolution of things, or beings.

Vampires discovered that they can live off with pig blood instead of feeding off on human blood. Those who cannot learn how to retract their sharp dangerous fangs could get theirs unsharpened or dulled the end by the help of innovated materials that acts like sandpaper against rough surfaces.

Werewolves no longer needing to transform on the full moon; no longer hunts under the moonlight deep into the forest for food. They started to get accustomed to vegie diets too, believe it or not. They get their mating periods controlled with newly formulated medicines, or predicted with experts’ help.

And as for the government and UN, they still try to discover, study and search help other _creatures_ to learn to live with humans so they wouldn’t isolate themselves and make them monsters of their own.”

If it hadn’t been for the bell that had rung and could be clearly heard in every corner of the school, Minhyun wouldn’t have had Guanlin’s attention. Who’s been looking out at the window of their classroom the whole time of his class, chin propped on his hand that’s leaning on his desk. But the teacher was sure that Guanlin’s been listening, it was just that he couldn’t quite grasp how to approach the student if he wouldn’t even meet his eyes.

There was audible shuffling on the classroom as the students start to get off from their chairs either to go out go the room or to get to their best friend’s seat to gossip.

But Minhyun still made sure to give the class homework before leaving, “Write an essay on why you think these creatures, these beings we haven’t known for centuries should be given the chance to live with us and what are the benefits they could give on us, humans. Minimum of one thousand words, hand me your outputs next week Friday. That’s all, good bye.”

As soon as Minhyun exited their classroom, Seonho, Guanlin’s only friend turned to offer Guanlin his dried mangoes. Being the only friend of the owner of their school, he was given the privilege to eat whatever he wants during classes, all teachers agreed to this. But they still cast Seonho a look of disdain at times, Seonho being him, doesn’t care as long as he has his beloved foods with him.

“By the way, are you coming down the library with me later? I have a math project to finish,” Seonho managed to say through munching his chips now. Where does Seonho put all the foods he eats?

Guanlin almost said yes, but then it occurred to him that today was Friday, which meant he has detention later with Teacher Sungwoon their science teacher. “Can’t, detention later ‘til six or seven…”

At this Seonho seemed to have felt down, “You own this school and you still get detentions. Wow.” Guanlin just gave him a shrug.

It was true though, that his dad, owns the school yet he gets all this detention and demerits. Guanlin admires his dad at times for believing in just and equality but whenever he gets punishments, he hates that his dad couldn’t even give him the privilege of not getting detentions at least. But here he is, his third detention so far, once with Teacher Sewoon for dozing off in his history class. I mean, like, it’s really, really boring, that subject, then add their Teacher who talks like he’s singing them a lullaby. Not even Seonho, the stop student, could endure the tempting sleep. He actually brings a small square pillow with him, lucky for him, whenever he gets called, he can actually answer any question thrown at him.

“I’m off then,” Seonho said, grabbing his bag which was full of snacks, it threatens to burst. Then he was off, walking with a chip bag in hand to the library.

Guanlin stood up from his seat and started walking slowly, lazily towards the faculty room. The corridors were now emptying, save for a few students who chose to stay behind to clean the blackboards and arrange the chairs so as not to trouble the school helpers much.

This was his second detention with Teacher Sungwoon already. Always the same reason—he suspects Guanlin’s making fun of his height. Why does it have to be me who’s nearest him, whenever he reaches for something from a high cabinet of anything? And of course, Guanlin who was raised by his parents as someone with morale, helps his teacher reach it then the next thing he knew his teacher’s already giving him a two-hour detention. _Blame it on my stupid classmates for laughing, I wasn’t trying to imply that you were short, but you really are_.

Guanlin didn’t need to knock on the faculty room’s door, he slid it open with a hand and went inside. There were still three teachers remaining, all were focused on their PCs as their faces were illuminated by the light from their computer desks. Guanlin walked towards Sungwoon’s cubicle and declared himself.

Sungwoon gave Guanlin a chair, as the student sat there he indicated the boxes of papers on his table and even those that were under his table and gave his instructions, “These boxes contains papers and labels, the papers should be on the right period box, after arranging them, please take the two oldest boxes on the rooftop storage room.” Then he turned immediately back to his paper works.

As Guanlin started working without a complain, he wondered why do they keep papers from 1985-1990 as was labelled on the one of the boxes, some boxes were even more ancient. Speaking of ancient, Guanlin wondered why Sungwoon have these papers, how ancient was he, really?

A little while later, Guanlin has finished arranging the papers to their respective time boxes. Hi hands and uniform dusty from his work. He glanced around as he stretches himself away from being been long hunching over the papers and boxes; there’s no one else on the faculty but him and Sungwoon who’s closing his files already on his computer.

“Guess, that’s that,” he said examining Guanlin’s work, “You still have to put them on the storage room at the rooftop.” He reminded him, the student resisting th urge to glare unless he wants another detention with Sungwoon.

“Yes sir, I didn’t forget.” He yawned and stood up from his seat; this time at least, Sungwoon was struck with conscience—he helped Guanlin to put two of the boxes containing the oldest papers found, in his arms. Luckily, they weren’t that heavy since they’re only papers but it was the dust that bothered Guanlin the most. “You can go ahead if you want, I can take care of these,” he looked at the boxes in his arms, “sir” he added hastily.

Sungwoon merely shrugged.

 

* * *

 

“Aargh! Why the hell is our storage room at the rooftop?” Guanlin’s shouts only echoed back at him as he walks the narrow staircase to the rooftop.

When he arrived at last at the rooftop’s entrance, he was glad to see that the door was slightly ajar; he only needed to push it with his shoulder, his hands were pretty occupied at that moment.

Giving the door a slight push with his shoulder, his face was welcomed with fresh cool night air. From his spot he could only see the top and lights of the tallest towers near their school. He looked up and was fascinated immediately by the million ensembles of stars above. If he could, Guanlin would have stayed and stood there for a longer time but as he caught a whiff of the dust from the boxes he’s holding as the wind blew. Groaning, Guanlin immediately rounded the rooftop entrance to get at the back, so he could finally dump the papers on the storage room and get home.

But as he was sure he was only a few steps away from success and home, he stopped dead on his tracks as he saw a silhouette of a boy—standing dangerously on the railing of the rooftop. Guanlin could tell that he was shorter than him, from the view of his back he looked cute and fluffy. Out of curiosity, Guanlin wanted to approach the boy to ask what was he doing there at that time of the night when suddenly, the silhouette of a boy’s hands spread, hair ruffled by the night wind. It was like—

As he realized what’s the boy was about to do, without thinking, Guanlin acted quickly. Leaving the boxes abandoned, he ran towards the figure and enclosed him immediately to a tight, secured embrace and carried him away from the railing.

“Don’t do it! No, don’t!” Guanlin yelled.

But no protest or fight came. The body he was hugging was still and calm in his arms.

“Your arms feel so comfortable, it’s really warm.” Came the voice of what Guanlin thought was an angel’s.

Guanlin slumped on the ground, the boy followed him as he still couldn’t take his arms off around him afraid that he’d run for it…

“You feel comfortable but I would prefer if you’d let me go now.” Said the boy, turning its head and for the first time Guanlin saw his face and he was sure the boy was nothing but an angel. His eyes seemed to contain their own stars, as he was staring at Guanlin, Guanlin thought he saw actual stars blinking at him from beneath the boy’s eyes.

“No… you’re going to jump… no, I’m not letting you go.” Guanlin said, tightening his loop of an arm around the boy.

The boy giggled, “Don’t be silly. I’m not going to jump, it’s just such a perfect night, and I was trying to get the best view of the night.”

Guanlin wasn’t sure if he should believe him but something in the boy’s voice and eyes made him want to do nothing but to obey and agree. It felt like he was _bewitched_.

He nodded and relaxed his arms around the boy, letting him off his arms but as soon as he did so the boy took the opportunity to push him the cold ground. Guanlin shuddered and had barely registered what was happening when the other boy had climb on top of him; strong thighs squeezing his waist, his hands intertwining with small warm ones pinned on the sides of his head. Confused, Guanlin tried to fight the other boy off but he seemed to be tenfold stronger than him.

Under nothing but only the moon to illuminate his face farther, the other boy looked really angelic that sooner than Guanlin tried to put up a fight, he stopped resisting and left himself at the mercy of the boy whose smiling innocently down at him; but surely something’s under his sleeve because he had started leaning down.

When his face was only an inch away from Guanlin, that’s when the taller felt the coldest air touch his cheeks, a shudder of fright and delight raced down his spine. Guanlin’s lost in the depths of those twinkling eyes.

The boy, smiling, leaned further down and then Guanlin felt it—the electrifying feeling of lips brushing, but he didn’t move; the boy pressed his lips against Guanlin’s until they were kissing one-sidedly.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin finds out more about Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's ur christmas going?

**Guanlin** didn’t know how long has he been there lying on the cold ground, he was staring up at the stars. He was no longer pinned down by the other boy—as the thought occurred to him, he immediately gathered his senses and stood up with no problem. He looked at the other boy who’s now watching him with interest; he was leaning against the railing again, but now he’s facing Guanlin, still smiling innocently.

Guanlin immediately walked up to him, ready to confront.

“What—“

“We’re tied now, you—“ the boy pointed at him, “and me.” He pointed at himself.

“What tied?” Guanlin dumbly looked around, “I don’t see any ropes. Stop playing now.”  Yes, Guanlin has considered this. Yep, he thinks the guy’s _a mental_.

The other boy only rolled his eyes, all innocence and niceness now gone, “I’m Park Jihoon, a _genie_. And you’ve just been tied with me.”

 _A genie? This kid can’t be real, it’s either he’s playing-acting or he’s just really mentally challenged_ , Guanlin thought, _that’s a waste though, he looks really cute_.

“If you’re really a _Genie_ , I don’t I’ve ever rubbed a lamp before.”

Jihoon looked at him incredulously, “It’s the modern day! We’re no longer imprisoned in those old lamps, we’ve been freed ages ago, but we still carry on with our mission. We still go to the same place after fulfilling our missions."

“Wait a second…” still not quite believing what he’s hearing, Guanlin surely needed a time-out. “Werewolves, vampires—and now what? Jihoon, right? Whatever you’re playing at I’m not into it, okay?” _but you’re cute_ , he managed to stop himself from adding.

Jihoon only stared at him.

Guanlin continued, “I’m going to let the assault go,” he’s pertaining to the _kiss_ apparently, “But you need to go back home now. It’s late and it’s dangerous outside at these hours.”

Jihoon only smiled at him sheepishly a knowing glint in his eyes why Guanlin would let him off the hook for kissing him. He leans away from the railing and started making soft, slow twirls under the moonlight like a ballerina. Then he made his way to Guanlin, still dancing like the small howl of the wind in their ears was enough of music to go with. Guanlin noticed at once that he was too graceful for a boy—for a human—it was like he was dancing not on the ground but on thin air. He seems to be _floating_ , then slowly, nervously, Guanlin’s eyes travelled down to the ground under Jihoon.

His eyes widened—where a pair of feet should have been, there’s a wisp of white glowing even sparkling smoke—as if it was carrying small gems.

As Guanlin looked up, Jihoon met his dumbfounded expression but fascination was evident in his eyes. All doubts of whether Jihoon was _really_ a genie or not slowly ebbing away from Guanlin’s mind.  As he turns faster, the wind seemed to surround him and play with his hair, slowly white sparkling little orbs appeared out of thin air and gave him the glow that made him more unreal under Guanlin’s eyes—beautifully unreal. _Ethereal_ , _that’s the word that was invented when Jihoon graced the world with his existence_ , Guanlin thought to himself.

Finally, Jihoon stopped dancing and paused on a spot only two feet away from Guanlin. The little white orbs still encircled him for a few more seconds as Jihoon stood only his spot, as if they were alive and wanted to play more with Jihoon, but the music has ended.

When at last, the tiny white orbs turned themselves smaller until they’ve vanished, Jihoon looked at Guanlin and smiled but it wasn’t the innocent, fine smile like earlier; it was the kind of smile that made chills crawl down Guanlin’s skin,a “Guanlin, I don’t like beating around the bush. You see, my time of giving away my talent of _wish-granting_ ’s been long due so I’m in a really, really much hurry right now.” Again, as their eyes meet, Guanlin felt the same sensation of following whatever Jihoon’s going to tell him. “I’m Park Jihoon, a genie of a place I no longer remember, but as you’ve said earlier werewolves and vampires have taken dwelling with humans now. No isolation. And so did a _hundred_ more creatures which your government haven’t known yet— _we’re_ only a race among them. We’ve been living with human society for a few decades now.” He takes a tentative step forward, not breaking their eye contact.

“As you’ve learned from that TV show, _Aladdin_ ; we, genies, grant wishes. But we do not give it just _anytime_ or to _anyone_. Nineteen, the proper age for a male genie to _Grant_ wishes, eighteen for females.” Guanlin just stood there and patiently listened, actually lost for words to say. He didn’t know how to react on Jihoon’s magical show earlier, so he just let Jihoon to go on, “A Genie might hold off his _Granting_ for as long as he likes after coming of age, but coming of the right age also meant our ability of transforming into unflawed human disguise would _fail_ us, and that would get more _severe_ as long as we hold off our _mission_.”

Guanlin remembered Jihoon’s feet turning into white smoke, “What’s the kiss for?” he interrupted, quickly wanting to hit himself against the nearest wall. Of all events, why did he ask that _one_? But he was just really, really bothered by that one—couldn’t quite understand why the boy— _fine, beautiful_ boy—had to steal his _first kiss_. But he didn’t tell him that.

As if reading his mind, Jihoon grinned, “Was that your first kiss? Oh, sorry I thought,” he leaned a bit closer, craning his neck slightly as if to tease the taller, “With your looks, you would be someone playing with a lot of girls by now.” Guanlin didn’t answer as blood crept slowly up his face to the tip of his ears.

“S-So what was that for?” Guanlin asked as he tried so hard to look away from Jihoon.

“Binding, tying, it’s like signing a contract.” Jihoon answered casually.

“Did it have to be a kiss?” Guanlin asked again, still looking at something behind Jihoon, not wanting to meet his eyes. He wishes Jihoon would just continue on explaining everything so he wouldn’t have to ask and mention things, like the _kiss_ , because it just makes the monster in the pit of his stomach do a back flip which wasn’t a good sign at all.

“No.” Jihoon answered simply; at this Guanlin looked at him straight in the eyes.

“What? Then… then, why did you—why—“

“I just felt like it.” Jihoon answered, a playful smile dancing on his lips.

“Y-You…” Guanlin seemed to be lost for words, “Just to be clear wi-with you… that was my first kiss and you just stole—“ but before Guanlin could finish Jihoon had taken the gap between them again and gave Guanlin a head-spinning peck on the lips. Before Guanlin could react, Jihoon’s back at his two-feet-away-from-Guanlin spot.

“So about the contract, we’re bound now,” Jihoon continued his lecture, “You have three wishes and I’d grant them whatever they are. But mind you, think of them carefully before wishing them. Expect that I’d be _always_ with you from now on, in case you’d need them at a crucial time. I can’t let you die either without _Granting_ all your wishes, I’d be punish in our land.”

Then again, as he ended his ment, Stars in the depth of his eyes seemed to be twinkling at Guanlin again. As they blink to black and blink back to life with light, his questions seemed to float away with the cold wind and Jihoon’s smell of sea breeze that’s strangely mixed with the faint smell of vanilla.

 

․․․

 

Guanlin wasn’t surely prepared for this, when Jihoon said he’d be _always_ with him from then on he didn’t expect that Jihoon would mean it quite _literally_.

“Ah, Jihoon-ah…” Guanlin was surprised that his Grandmother and Jihoon actually know each other. She told the story of how Jihoon helped her carry her grocery bags one time.

Guanlin is starting to get annoyed, if Jihoon is a friend of his grandmother that only means that they’re not going to get along well. He was suddenly aware of the fact that the Jihoon-friendly-Guanlin in him was gone and he’s back to himself. The stubborn Guanlin, a new Guanlin to come—anti-Jihoon-Guanlin. He wondered why he was so obedient and couldn’t argue with anything that Jihoon said earlier. He felt manipulated.

His grandmother gave Jihoon a warm embrace. She wasn’t that old yet, and was too energetic to be considered a grandmother. She can still scare out of bed or when he’s not helping her with house chores.

“Are you staying here tonight?” his grandmother asked.

Jihoon momentarily looked at Guanlin who merely shrugged and walked towards their kitchen, “Ah… maybe just _tonight_.” Guanlin’s grandmother nodded approvingly.

“Guanlin!” she called him from the doorway, “Arrange the table and add another set for our dear Jihoon.” She scurried off to her room as Jihoon followed Guanlin in the kitchen.

 

 

Jihoon enjoyed the dinner, he kept on passing Guanlin’s grandmother thumbs-up as she passed him dish after dish for him to try. Guanlin kept quite the whole time. Liking the idea that his grandmother’s attention wasn’t poured solely for him, she won’t point out every rice grain that would fall off his bowl and glare at him from her food.

“ _Lin-Lin_ ,” his grandmother called, Guanlin immediately look up at the mention of his home nickname. No one in school, not even Seonho who’s a regular visitor of Guanlin’s kitchen knows or has ever heard it; only his cousins, their close relatives would use it. Guanlin tried to give his grandmother a reminder that he begged on his knees as soon as he’d flown back in Korea to never ever, ever mention his home nickname but she only narrowed her eyes on him, which meant to never put up the topic at the moment if he wants a shelter to stay for the following years to come. Guanlin sighed and accepted his defeat, he could already see from Jihoon from the corner of his eyes working up on how to blackmail him with that silly nickname.

“I have good news,” she smiled, then she looked both at the boys in front of her. Guanlin knew then, that it wasn’t really the kind of news he’d ever enjoy. “I’ve talk to your parents earlier, and asked them if we could adopt Jihoon for a few weeks because I know that he’s mostly living alone too. His parents, like yours, are always away, Lin-Lin.” Now she looked intently as Jihoon. _What a story_ , Guanlin wants nothing but to glare at Jihoon but his grandmother’s there and she thinks her real grandson is actually Jihoon and not Guanlin so he didn’t dare.

 _Doomsday’s coming_ , Guanlin thought to himself, “Then what’s the verdict?” he silently prayed that his parents, knowing that Guanlin was a big fan of being alone, wouldn’t let it, but his grandmother’s smile made his heart shrink.

“Of course, they agreed. They said you needed more friends, I cannot agree less.” She said with a small clap.

“That’s really nice, thank you so much. But you need not—” Jihoon said masking his inner devil intentions with a shy and innocent façade that Guanlin promised himself to never fall into.

“Oh, come on it’s not much of a big deal to have you here… this house needs more color…” Guanlin didn’t linger longer as soon as he had finished his meal, he silently retreated to his bedroom. It would have triggered his grandmother’s Manners Detector but she was much into her conversation with Jihoon that she didn’t notice him leaving until Jihoon pointed out that Guanlin was missing.

 

․․․

 

“Hey _Lin-Lin_ lend me clothes.” Jihoon demanded with a grin as soon as he’d arrived in Guanlin’s bedroom, being been instructed to sleep in the latter’s room for the night.

Glaring from his study desk, he stomped towards his closet he forcefully opened it that the door threatened to be yanked out off its hinges. He looked into his clothes, the ones which were small to him already and rarely used, “Pyjamas or shorts and shirt?” he asked Jihoon not knowing which would he prefer.

“Pyjamas bottoms and a shirt please, _Lin-Lin_.” Guanlin gripped at his closet’s door to help himself from lunging and strangling Jihoon who’s comfortably sitting on his bed.

He picked a pastel blue cotton pyjama bottoms and a white shirt, “Here…”

“Oh, thanks—what the hell?!” Jihoon rashly complained as Guanlin with all the strength he had threw the clothes in Jihoon’s face, wiping off the teasing grin.

“That’s the bathroom,” he pointed to a door to Jihoon’s right and walked back to his abandoned homework.

Jihoon stalked to the bathroom with heavy footsteps, glaring daggers at Guanlin’s back.

 

When Jihoon emerged from the bathroom, Guanlin immediately caught a whiff of his bath soap.

“What are you doing?” He heard Jihoon ask as he paused beside him to inspect his work on the desk.

“Soc sci,” Guanlin answered shortly.

“Can I borrow some of your books?” Jihoon seemed to have learned his lesson. He no longer teased Lin-Lin. It almost felt like a new Jihoon has emerged from the bathroom. Or does he have a multiple personality? Is he a bipolar, moody?

Speaking of multiple personality, bipolarism and moodiness, the thought of Guanlin’s change in mind as he looked into Jihoon’s eyes earlier needed some explanation.

Guanlin spun his chair, there was Jihoon, sitting on his bed, his back was leaning against the wall, a book on his hand.  He looked perfect. His soft fringes falling just above his eyes; his lips, were they that red naturally? He looked like he put on something on them like girls do but where would he get that? Surely, Guanlin doesn’t keep one.

As if sensing Guanlin’s stare, Jihoon looked up to meet his eyes, then a small smile appeared on his lips, “Liking the view?” he teased.

Guanlin gave him a smug expression, “I have few—a lot—of questions, really.” He declared.

Jihoon merely shrugged and returned his attention to the book on his lap again, “Expected.”

“Why’d you choose me?” Guanlin felt bold asking.

“I didn’t,” Jihoon answered without looking up, “You were the one who came to me.”

Guanlin thought of it for a second, it doesn’t make sense, “Were you waiting there all day? Waiting for someone to rescue you or some sort?” but Jihoon only shrugged. “You’re an idiot.” But Jihoon didn’t retort, which meant Guanlin could keep his interrogation.

“What are we?” Guanlin asked. A few moments of silence passed before Guanlin realized what he said and wanted it back. Jihoon was still looking at his book, but a smile was visible on his lips.

“What do you want us to be?” Jihoon asked in a sing-song voice, he didn’t tease him with his nickname but Guanlin felt embarrassed.

Sensing that Guanlin couldn’t and wouldn’t find the right words to respond, Jihoon chuckled, “We’re master and servant, and obviously I’m the servant.”

 _Well, it doesn’t look like it_ , Guanlin wanted to retort but held himself back because he might trigger the Genie and he would no longer answer his questions. He had another question, one that’s he’s really, really curious about.

“One last question and I’m off. It’s been a tiring day, really.” Jihoon said as he reached to put the book on Guanlin’s bedside table then went back on sitting on Guanlin’s bed, cross-legged.

“Why do I feel like some obedient pup whenever I look at you in the eyes? Did you bewitch me or something?” he narrowed his eyes, “Or are you a hypnotist?”

Jihoon almost laughed as tilted his head and pouted, clearly contemplating whether to tell him the truth of give him some crappy lie. Slowly, a smile crept its way to his lips, “ _Genies_ can make humans obey whatever they want them to do by looking right at them in the eyes. We can have full control of what you do. But we still can’t manipulate your decisions on which wishes you want to be Granted, that’s against our law.”

When Guanlin didn’t respond Jihoon rolled himself on the bed; the latter decided to turn his back against him and get back on working with his homework. But even as he no longer could see Jihoon, Guanlin, still couldn’t believe that the _part_ he liked the most about Jihoon as immediately as he saw him, would be something he’d have to learn to avoid from now on. _That’s really sad_ , he thought, _I really like_ _his sparkly eyes_. It would also be hard to work on avoiding them, because they’re irresistible, or maybe just for him, they are.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hoped you like that short piece.
> 
>  
> 
> **talk to me on[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/micheotji_) #RisePanWinkRise**  
> 


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin finds out more about Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!

**The**  next morning, it was a sunny Saturday. Guanlin reached to turn his alarm clock off. He stayed lying for a few more moments before finally deciding to get up, as he did so he felt a few of his muscles complain at the sudden movement.  _Normally_ , he wouldn't feel such aches in the morning no matter how quickly he moves as he realizes he's almost late for school. That...on normal mornings, and today it isn't as normal as those.

He sat up from the heap of blankets he could find at home, he piled them last night on the floor to make a make-shift mattress for himself. For the reason that his comfy, soft and cozy bed had been invaded by none other than the most annoying  _genie_  of all time, Park Jihoon. Whom he just met the night before and he's now going to live with Guanlin and his grandmother for as long as he doesn't really have any idea.

He heard noises from the kitchen, which meant breakfast was being prepared by his grandmother.

Right, breakfast, Guanlin really needed that.

Every Saturday he has basketball practice at their school. They usually practice for half-day, but since the  _interschool tournament_  is coming in just few more weeks, he'd guessed they'd practice the whole day starting today and probably for a few hours after school every weekday. Dreading the need to spend more effort and energy at these activities, he finally stood up and arranged his make-shift bed.

Of course, Jihoon's sleeping, vulnerable form didn't escape his line of vision.

He sat on the floor of his room again careful not to make any noise, putting a forearm on the bed to lean his chin on as he watched the other boy sleep soundly. His mouth was slightly open showing the ends of his upper teeth; his dark eyelashes were touching his cheeks, ends of his hair were sticking up everywhere but the mop of his hair seems soft to the touch. He's perfect—too perfect that Guanlin still can't believe he's real.  _Sleeping beauty would be ashamed if she sees you,_  Guanlin thought. How could someone be beautiful without opening their eyes?

"Stop ogling on the poor boy Guanlin, you'd be late for practice." Said a rough voice from the doorway. He almost yelled a response from his spot beside Jihoon's sleeping form, but then he considered how his parents raised him to be a nice kid to everyone. Guanlin immediately stood up and followed his grandmother, tiptoeing out of his room, careful not to make noise. Surely, Jihoon was annoying but he was sleeping too peacefully that Guanlin was jabbed with a strange size of guilt at the thought of strangling him while he had the chance.

When he was at last at the stair he called to her retreating back, "I'd bathe first," she didn't respond. Guanlin walked silently to his bathroom, when at last he was alone. The warm water seemed to have helped his muscles to relax, then the image of Jihoon sleeping on his bed flashed in his mind. Next thing he knew, he was smiling like an idiot, good thing he was alone in the shower.

 _Last night_ , as Guanlin was lying on his back on the stacks of blankets he used a bed, he still couldn't find the way to dreamland. He kept on changing his positions—that seemed to bother Jihoon. Guanlin thought for a second that Jihoon had some supernatural hearing or sense.

"We're tied you know, if you're feeling bothered or anything I can feel it too. So stop shuffling because I want some sleep." Jihoon said in a sharp voice that he could manage, masking his sleepiness.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, stop complaining."

Silence fell for a few more moments but Guanlin still can't find his sleep. Thoughts were floating in his mind, questions. Fine, Jihoon had proved himself a real Genie. But what comes next? His wishes, what should he wish? It's not like he has some life-long wish or goal. Guanlin was someone who just goes with the flow. His father is the one who'd decide for the program he'd take on college, or to what university he'd be entering. Guanlin has his own mind, his own way of thinking, but he hasn't opened his mouth and his father is already cutting him off—deciding everything for Guanlin.

What if he just asks to be given the chance by his father to speak for once? What if he wishes that to Jihoon? Would he obey? But he promised to, it's their mission, Jihoon won't say no.

Yet, the idea didn't make Guanlin feel happy. No spark of happiness at the thought.

"Jihoon? You still alive?" he called at the darkness, Guanlin preferred to sleep without any night-lamp on, Jihoon didn't care.

"What now?" he asked lazily.

Then Guanlin went on his question rampage. He just asked him basic things, like what kind of  _story_  was Jihoon's life. Where were his parents supposed to be? How old should his appearance be? Those kinds of things; Jihoon obediently answered them. He learned that Jihoon was his senior at their school. But remained firm on not calling him with formality.

"As a  _master_ , do I get to command you and you'd follow?" Guanlin asked, feeling his eyelids giving up. Jihoon only hummed his approval.

"Then, will you slap yourself?"

This made Jihoon alert and gather his senses, "What—" but it was already too late, Guanlin heard skin hitting against skin, "Fuck you Lai Guanlin—that hurts!" Jihoon complained. But he felt no pleasure in that, he was feeling really sleepy.

When at last Guanlin felt like relaxing and letting darkness succumb him, another question just blabbed out of his mouth, a question that he was sure he'd forget the next day,

" _Why did you choose me Jihoon_?"

But Jihoon didn't answer.

When Guanlin stepped out of his bathroom, Jihoon was sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes with a hand.  _Glorious_ , that's another word to describe him.

"Wash up so we can get down for breakfast," Guanlin as he went to his closet to get dressed and pick spare shirts and his jerseys for their practice.

"You going somewhere?" Jihoon asked, his voice still tainted with sleepiness.

"Basketball practice." He answered, busy with packing.

Without another word, Jihoon stalked off to the bathroom, sooner Guanlin heard the rushing of water from the shower hitting the bathroom floor. Guanlin went to open the curtains on his room's window. The warm rays of the sun immediately hit his skin through the glass, blinding him momentarily. That precise second, Guanlin thought it felt exactly like that whenever his eyes meet Jihoon's, he feels dazed, dazzled, overwhelmed.

A few minutes later, Jihoon emerged from the bathroom, the sound of the door opening and closing took him back to reality. Guanlin frowned, seeing that Jihoon had entirely taken a bath so early for someone who's just supposed to stay at home the whole day. One more thing he noticed was that Jihoon wasn't wearing anything but the towel braced on his waist. He swallowed, feeling his heart starting to race like a horse on a marathon; surely, the smaller wasn't wearing anything underneath the towel either.

"Sorry, I forgot to borrow clothes before going in." No more trace of sleepiness in his voice. Guanlin only eyed him, stoned on his spot.

"A-Are you go-going somewhere?" Guanlin stuttered, failing to avert his attention on something else but the beautiful form of Park Jihoon in front of him.

"I'll be packing. If I'm going to stay here for weeks, I need clothes and a few more things—what's up?" finally he noticed Guanlin's stunned self. Jihoon smiled not bothering to feel embarrassed under the human's intense gaze, but Guanlin was gazing thoroughly over his body to notice his teasing expression; the taller was busy memorizing every detail of Jihoon's perfect figure.

Smooth, flawless, creamy white skin, his gaze traveling from his neck to his collar to his chest—oh God, his parents didn't raise him to be a pervert—down to his tummy, where he stopped and grinned.

"What?" Jihoon asked, "Loving the view?" He teased, loving how Guanlin reacts when he's making fun of the giant kid. He confidently tilted his head and slightly turned his body, as if he were trying on a new shirt and was looking at his reflection in the mirror to check if it looked good on him.

It almost looked like, he was flirting—no, it's something more severe than that—he was seducing the young giant of an innocent kid, Guanlin.

But instead of letting the scarlet shade his face, Guanlin only grinned back, slinging his sports back over his shoulder, he said...

"Your tummy flab is cute," and he was out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Jihoon behind.

⁕⁕⁕

The practice was going good so far, for the first half of the day. Guanlin was right about the  _whole-day every Saturday and 2-hour practice after school program_  as their most awaited tournament was coming. As usual, Guanlin made flawless sure three points throughout their four-hour practice. Samuel, their team Captain was like an unbreakable wall, not a single player got past him or made a point when he stood as a guard. Everyone was on their toes, everyone was feeling tense and anxious about the upcoming Interschool Tournament, they needed to defend their hold of the Champion Cup. The new members who were lucky enough to get in the first line up were exceptionally nervous, there's much pressure on them. But their coach—Coach Jaehwan—made sure that they would ease in the game and play with fun.

After a long, long hour of practice and innumerable game sets, their Coach Jaehwan finally called with a whistle for everyone to gather around. He made his last amends before temporarily dismissing them for lunch. Audible tummy growls were heard at close distance, a few of the old members dramatically fell on their knees with their hands on their tummies to indicate that they were really hungry.

At the mention of lunch, Guanlin's tummy monster growled. He jogged his way to his bag that's been abandoned somewhere in a corner on the gym's floor. He eagerly opened his bag and rummaged through it to look for his lunchbox; but a few more thorough searches on his backpack and sweat was forming on his forehead. Finally, he gave up and concluded.

And that's when Guanlin wanted to fall on his knees, dreading about the fact that he had forgotten his lunch at home. He sat on the floor and leaned his back on the wall. What Guanlin hates the most was eating outside, or eating anything that wasn't prepared by his grandmother or mother. It wasn't that he was picky, but because he'd been through enough food poisonings already to not have learnt his lessons. He left with limited choices: go home and eat but be late for practice later or stay here and die of starvation.

His head was on his hands,  _hopeless, hopeless life,_ he thought. Guanlin was about to get up and ask their Coach if he'd let him be late for at least fifteen more minutes later at their afternoon practice; when he realized that there's only three more people left in the gymnasium—Guanlin, Samuel and his boyfriend Daehwi who also accompanies him whenever they have practice, supportive. They were sitting together ina small circle a few feet away from Guanlin; Daehwi who seemed to have brought lunch, was unpacking the lunchboxes, while Samuel brought drinks. It looked like a small picnic indoors. Guanlin felt lonely but didn't envy them, he's used to it—used to being alone, handling things by himself, figuring out situations all alone.

As much as Guanlin tried to blend himself with the wall of the gymnasium and kept quiet, he still didn't escape Samuel's watchful eyes. When he spots him, he immediately took pity on him and offered him to eat with them, the other seemed to have agreed without hesitation but he seemed to have known what was to come, yet he still gave him a smile of encouragement; Guanlin waved the offer off.

"Don't be shy now! We're a team." Samuel said, smiling encouragingly, he had to yell a little as they were a few feet away.

But Guanlin's scrabble for a proper and polite response to refuse was saved as someone called him. He followed Samuel's gaze behind his shoulder...

"Guanlin..."

Before Guanlin could turn his head, he already knew whose alluring voice was that. It startled him to find him standing next to him, but didn't wonder further how he soundlessly arrived there.

"Jihoon..." he called and failed to avoid the inevitable—his eyes.  _Beautiful_ , he thought instantly.

Jihoon gave him a small smile, extending his hand which was holding a packed lunchbox, "You forgot your lunch, dumbass."

On other circumstances, they would have quickly engaged themselves on a bickering match. But the sight of lunchbox got the better of Guanlin; he opened it immediately as soon as he grabbed it and sighed in relief as he saw the familiar aroma of his grandma's recipe.

Jihoon sat beside him; as Guanlin started wolfing down his food. No one no longer existed or mattered in Guanlin's little world at the first bite of his lunch, he thought he might have understood Seonho's obsession with food for a moment there.

"Ah...that was nice." Guanlin leant on the wall again, his hunger satisfied. Overwhelmed by his happiness, Guanlin turned to face Jihoon without thinking. Their eyes instantly met, Guanlin could feel his control of his thoughts failing away. All he could think about was how perfect Jihoon's sparkly eyes were, the enticing shape of his lips—"Thank you..." he breathed, eyes still dazed.

"You're welcome," Jihoon said with his musical voice.

Guanlin wasn't sure why he was leaning close to Jihoon's face; Jihoon was immobile on his spot, then closing further, Guanlin's opened bottled water came spilling down their seat. They immediately left their seats to save themselves and their things. Guanlin was more than glad for that little distraction at least he no longer needed to ogle like an idiot over Jihoon who seems to be enjoying it, probably taking it all and stacking the details to use for future blackmailing.

"Why are you here anyway?" Guanlin asked no longer looking at Jihoon.

"Packing doesn't take all day." Guanlin wondered is Jihoon really has a house to pack from.

"Are you going to watch me play? I see, you have great tastes." Guanlin tried to tease—that was his first time.

Jihoon rolled his eyes at him. Sooner, everyone was filing back inside the gym, as much as Jihoon didn't try to catch everyone's attention by behaving from a corner—every single player still paid him a glance or two and sometimes they'd even whisper to each other. Guanlin wasn't bothered though. He still played like he owned the court—or shares it with Samuel.

Their first set of three on three game started sooner, they passed the ball to Guanlin who caught it with style, he ran towards the opponents court, setting his eyes on the target—the ring. Focusing on the target, Guanlin expertly lifted his slender arms and swiftly but with force, threw his shot coolly from the three point line, he did it like he'd been born to place all the things to their right places. The ball went through the basket flawlessly. Then he went to continue on playing like it was nothing of the extraordinary—but for everyone, especially Jihoon who watched Guanlin for the first time, was beyond  _awed_.

⁕⁕⁕

When Coach Jaehwan whistled for the longest for the second time that day as Haknyeon made his winning shot to end their last three on three game set, it's just then that Guanlin noticed that Jihoon was already nowhere to be found. He probably went home—to their house already.

Coach Jaehwan clapped as he called for their attention beckoning them to huddle in front of him for some few more announcements as if there were still other things to remind them other than: to be careful, keep the healthy diet and exercise and play regularly but still study, because there was a cutting on the grades of those who want to keep themselves on the team.

Guanlin immediately changed into his spare shirt and grabbed his bag to get home as soon as possible—he was starving again, he also needed some shower.

He was walking out of the gym when he heard someone call him. He turned back to see Minho, a teammate and a year older than him, he couldn't remember being close with him—like, ever. He was curious why he started walking with him out of the school grounds.

"You..." he started, a bit reluctant, "You were with that Park Jihoon?" he asked.

"Yeah," he answered, applying hints of disinterest in his words as much as he could.

"Are you dating him? I heard he brought you lunch..." he trailed off,

"I'm not dating him." Guanlin was beginning to get annoyed. Why is their house so, so far from school?

He seemed to consider it for a second, "Are you friends with him then?" he asked again.

"No..." Guanlin answered without hesitation.

"Oh, okay. I was just...really curious, knowing his reputation." Minho said.

This seemed to have caught Guanlin's attention, his eyes narrowed as he asked, "What reputation?"

Minho looked a bit shocked by the fact that Guanlin wasn't as nosy as he was, "Whoa! You own the school and you don't know news?"

 _Gossips_ , Guanlin almost corrected him, but he held himself back. He was really curious what kind of reputation could Jihoon have made, maybe he can use it for future preferences too.

At the younger's clueless expression, Minho took the privilege, actually taking himself like an authority or a news anchor about to deliver his practiced speech like he'd been spreading rumors all his life—which he probably did.

"So Park Jihoon, well, there have been rumors spreading around for a year now. At first, I wasn't sure myself but well a rumor is no longer a rumor if it goes around that long—wait are you not really friends with Jihoon? Why did he bring your lunch?" he asked again as if confirming something before he continues.

"I—my grandmother probably just bumped into him while she was on her way to school, she's old, she probably asked him to bring my lunch instead. A small favour." Guanlin lied.

"Oh sure," Minho didn't probe further and continued, "Well, the rumor was—as I've heard—was that...Jihoon sleeps with anyone who gives him money. Like... it doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy as long as they would pay and he's fine."

Guanlin opened his mouth to argue but found his mouth dry. He could hear his blood buzzing on his ears. He paused on his tracks.

"Y-You... are you sure?" He felt something turn in his stomach. _Jihoon, no he's not like that, it's just a rumor--a baseless rumor._

He is not going to believe it. No way.

Jihoon is a  _Genie_ , he can provide for himself. But he's all human now, he can do nothing but  _Grant_  wishes and disguise himself as a high school student.

He can trick people by looking at their eyes, ask them to give him their money, but can Jihoon do that? Isn't too much manipulation against their law?

Minho only shrugged, "I don't really know but it's been really a big issue in the school. You see, Guanlin-ah," then he took a step toward Guanlin, putting an arm around the younger's shoulder he whispered, "If we're not so sure about it, maybe we should  _try_  him, right?" a grin playing on his lips, a playful and daring tone in his voice.

Guanlin clenched his jaw, pocketing his fists as to not suddenly break the other's nose. He couldn't look at Minho, he was confused and angry. He knew better than giving the devil something he can use against him, but it was too late. Minho was already smirking in triumph.

"Don't...even think about it," Guanlin said in gritted teeth and he was off, not minding if Minho followed him or not, if he is on his right mind, he should know that following Guanlin would be the last thing he'd wish for at that moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)


	4. Chapter IV

**As** Guanlin laid down on the comfort of his bed he felt how warm it was. Having been used recently, Jihoon’s smell still clung on his sheets. The sun has sunk down now, but Guanlin felt like thinking over things in the dark. It clears his mind off other things.

Guanlin’s sigh was audible in the dark space of his room. It’s too much—everything is too much to digest. A night ago he met Jihoon who introduced himself a _Genie_ , he promised to _Grant_ three of Guanlin’s wishes whatever they were. He managed to get himself involved with Guanlin’s life—they’re going to live now under the same roof, same room, only with Guanlin’s grandmother. He’d stick with him until he had Granted Guanlin’s wishes with no cost.

And just earlier, Guanlin had a small talk with his teammate Minho, their school’s gossip source. He revealed to Guanlin that Jihoon, as innocent as he may look, may not be so naïve after all. Jihoon, as Minho said, sells himself. The thought makes something tighten in Guanlin’s stomach.

Why does he even care? Their involvement is nothing but purely business. Once Jihoon has granted his wishes, who knows where he’d go? He mentioned once that he’s going to his land after fulfilling his mission, wherever that land is. He must not care a bit about it, but he fills something twinge in his heart at the thought of some other random guy seeing Jihoon smile, holding him in their arms, running their hands on his smooth cream skin…

Guanlin groaned as his mind traversed back to this morning’s encounter with Jihoon, when he’d paraded his glorious almost-nakedness without a single insecurity.

Jihoon might be annoying, but should Guanlin believe a single man’s word when he’s even dubbed as their school’s most untrustworthy person. He’s the ‘Kiss and Tell’ kind of guy.

On the other hand, Jihoon’s a whole human now, his mission is the only thing left of him as a Genie. How the hell can Jihoon send himself to school? He can’t magic money, clearly. Though, he can convince someone by bewitching them with his eyes and voice. _That’s right_ , Guanlin made a temporal conclusion, _he can just bewitch the school administration to let him go to their school and ask for free lunch or something more_ …

“Lin-Lin come down here and help me!” came his grandmother’s voice from the kitchens. Guanlin quickly tore his gaze away from his room’s ceiling and went downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen he was greeted by Jihoon and his grandmother’s backs. His grandmother was busy cooking something, while Jihoon was speaking. _Light_ - _footed_ , _sneak_ , those were what his father calls Guanlin everytime he seems to pop out of nowhere.

The other people in the house didn’t seem to notice Guanlin’s arrival though they might have expected it.

“…I’ll be home probably late.” He heard Jihoon say in such a low voice that he almost sounded like he was whispering. Probably trying to hide whatever he was saying in case Guanlin snuck up on them, which he was doing now.

“At least have some dinner then…” he heard his grandmother answer.

“Ah…” Jihoon seemed to think of it for a second before answering carefully, “A friend will treat me to dinner later after work.” It should be meaningless, what’s so wrong with Jihoon going to a part-time job and getting a treat from a friend? But it felt like Guanlin no longer remembers the conclusion he had seconds ago.

When Jihoon turned he was fairly shocked to see Guanlin behind him, standing a few feet away. He swears as he realized that he’d let his guard down for he didn’t feel Guanlin’s arrival at all.

For a mere second, the Jihoon that’s standing in front of him didn’t look like the Jihoon that Guanlin had met a night ago. All the confidence and superiority was nowhere in Jihoon’s face. Guanlin raised a hand to stop Jihoon, he didn’t know why but he wanted him to stay with him in his dim lit room. Then realized it was useless, Jihoon has already passed by him, he momentarily thought of the seaside as caught a whiff of Jihoon’s sea breeze scent. Guanlin clenched a fist, he didn’t like the idea of Jihoon spending the night outside; when it’s dark and cold, he’d be spending it with someone else—worse, it felt like Jihoon had confirmed all his suspicions even without the younger asking. It gripped at Guanlin’s throat like a snake coiling at its prey. _No, Jihoon’s nothing like what everyone at school thinks of him_ , Guanlin thought again, but he found it hard to convince himself.

 

Later that night, Guanlin laid in his makeshift bed, he lost count of the hours he’d been staring purposelessly in the ceiling of his room. He didn’t know how many deep sighs had he heaved already. He tried to persuade himself that Jihoon was just going to visit a friend after his work and they’d have dinner, Guanlin played it in his mind, again and again, persuading himself that Jihoon wasn’t something like what Minho had told him. Jihoon was better than a lowly paid entertainer.

It seemed like forever, dark and cold, before Guanlin heard the soft clicking of his room’s door. It was opened quietly and softly like the one who pushed it open. Guanlin immediately made a turn for it and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Jihoon entered the room as light-footed as a cat, quiet and eerie.

Guanlin caught sight of him for a slight moment, he looked disoriented and so not like the cheery, cheeky Jihoon. His back was facing Guanlin now, the younger immediately notice how disarrayed the older looked for someone who went out for dinner. Jihoon might’ve sensed something that he quickly turned on Guanlin’s direction but the younger immediately put on his act of sleeping and actually having a bad dream, hoping that Jihoon would pass Guanlin’s disturbance as merely because of a nightmare. After a few more moments, there a slight, almost inaudible, creak and rustle of Guanlin’s bed, as Jihoon passed by him, the younger immediately smelled something else tainting Jihoon’s sea breeze scent. He felt a twinge in his chest.

⁕⁕⁕

“You look like a caveman Lin-Lin.” His grandmother scrutinized him across the table as she served their breakfast.

Looking at her now, he was tempted to actually tell her his suspicions and ask for her opinion on it. But what would be the difference between him now and the women who gossip in the neighborhood as their morning routine—people who don’t find anything interesting with their lives so they pry and stick their noses on other people’s business, as his grandma used to tell him.

“The exams are coming, I—” his reason was cut off as Jihoon pulled a chair beside him to seat himself and went to scavenge.

“You didn’t study last night though,” said Jihoon, scooping scrambled eggs to his plate.

“You couldn’t have known, you arrived home so late last night. Guess you had a pretty good time in your friend’s company.” Guanlin couldn’t hide the spite in his voice, when he reached to take some bacon for himself he thought he saw Jihoon’s disbelieving and shaken face from the corner of his eye. He immediately scrambled for words to keep the awkward atmosphere from coming, “I slept pretty late, and you probably had arrived later.”

Jihoon averted his gaze.

Both boys looked suspicious; they didn’t dare meet each other’s eyes for the rest of the breakfast.

 

Later that morning, since Guanlin and Jihoon go to the same school, they walked side by side in eerie silence on their way to the bus station—or, so as thought by Jihoon. Jihoon was actually kind of scared that if any student from their school would see them walking together, they would get the wrong idea. He was scared for Guanlin, he didn’t want the boy to get the same impression as everyone else had for Jihoon. He settled in the cold silence, not wanting anyone he knew to spot them talking.

But his silent demeanor broke away as Guanlin turns into a corner, Jihoon was sure it wasn’t the way to the bus station. _Was he mad or confused_? Jihoon thought to himself, _but what could he be mad for_? _It’s also not plausible that Guanlin forgot the way to the station, he walks the damn route every day!_ Jihoon was torn between calling Guanlin back or just letting him go, thinking that he might realize he’d gone the wrong way soon and find his own way back. Seconds of thinking, he decided for the former, but before he could form a single word from the back of his throat, he’d realized Guanlin’s been almost out of sight. “Damn long legs and fast strides,” Jihoon muttered to himself as he picks up a pace and runs toward Guanlin’s back.

He tried to run as fast as he could on the short distance, having been started with a great launch from his former spot. Not foreseeing Guanlin has stopped on his tracks, making the older to bump on his back, the force almost knocked the younger forward.

“What—” Jihoon’s exasperation almost vanish as instantly as soon as he saw the reason for Guanlin’s pause.

“Guanlin—Oi! Hey!” Jihoon was on a small run again as Guanlin, not minding the fact that Jihoon crashed on his back, went inside the building.

Jihoon heard the soft ringing of the bell as Guanlin pushed the door open. Jihoon immediately crept behind him. He no longer minded Guanlin’s business because it was obvious what he was after—the shop was full of puppies, they’re in cages that differ to suit their sizes. The cages were lined in the walls, so the puppies were looking at them. At the sight of a human, the dogs started to wag their tails eagerly and look out from the bars of their confinement. The shop was almost instantly filled with excited noises the puppies made.

Jihoon, attracted to the soft mass of puppies, went to the line of confinements. He examined them one by one, if he could, he would actually bring one home and raise it. The puppies differ in size, colors, and breeds. The long line of cages perched on the wall didn’t seem to end as Jihoon went to relish the sight of the fluffiness in front of him—and then, at one cage, came a puppy that, Jihoon thought, looked a lot like Guanlin. It was the color of black, gray and white. It’s small paws firmly planted on the floor of its confinement, he looked alarmed and discipline—he looked serious, and the more he resembled Guanlin, but its eager wagging tail betrayed the military façade the dog managed to. It has glossy eyes that were a bit too big for its round face—it looked really cute by now, but Jihoon could see it growing into a handsome dog. Jihoon smiled, imagining Guanlin turning into a man of might from the brat and snob younger Lin-Lin.

Jihoon now turned his head to call Guanlin and let him see that he’s found his look alike, “Guanlin—” but his next words died at the sight in the counter, involving a man, whom Jihoon assumed as the shop owner: wearing a white lab coat, he might have been a veterinarian in his own shop. The man looked stocky with his ocean wide shoulders, but his face was a contrast; when he smiled he resembled much of the puppies in his shop, his smile revealed bunny teeth, his eyes crinkling as he did so as an airy sound of masculinity came out from him. Jihoon thought he was—well—hot, like who wouldn’t think he is?

But worse was the sight of Guanlin. Jihoon caught their words as he watched them:

“How’s school Guanlin-ah?” the man asked, Jihoon could almost sympathize with Guanlin. The man’s voice was low and husky.

“I-It’s okay. I-I can still cope with it. Our exams are coming.” Jihoon stood there, beyond flabbergasted, his mouth hanging. He never ever had heard Guanlin stutter that much and let his Super Snob Guanlin guards down.

“Ohh, is that so? Well, good luck on that! Study well, alright? I’ll treat you ice cream after your exams.” The man said almost too cheery for Jihoon’s liking.

“Thank you, Daniel… _hyung_ ,” Jihoon noted the hesitance and awkwardness in Guanlin’s voice as he uttered the last word as if the word alone had deeper meanings.

“Can I take a look around?” Guanlin asked.

“You always ask that when you know you definitely can.” The man left a soft pat on Guanlin’s hair before instantly retreating back behind the counter to face papers. Daniel, the guy, went there immediately that he missed Guanlin’s blush and the younger touching the part of his hair where he touched him.

But Jihoon was there and he saw everything.

 _Does Guanlin have a crush on this Daniel guy_? Jihoon thought, he finds it both amusing and annoying. _Annoying, because he should be the only one to break into Guanlin’s discriminatory character and the way he could make Guanlin drop his guard and blush?_ _Irritating, really_ , Jihoon thought; as he was glaring at Guanlin who was stupidly looking at a shelf of pet accessories in a corner, grinning to himself.

 

⁕⁕⁕

With the new acquired knowledge about Guanlin’s crush (as Jihoon had assumed and was 90% sure that his assumption was true) on the vet and dog shop owner, Daniel; he was smiling to himself, walking side by side with Guanlin who looked at him curiously, probably confused by his too cheery expression. The younger was sure that he made a mistake of taking Jihoon with him to the dog shop. But seeing Daniel was something of a reliever and he wouldn’t let the annoying Genie ruin his vivid image of Daniel smiling to him earlier.

“Do you always take that route?” Jihoon asked him suddenly. They’re now entering the school grounds.

Other students who spotted them, gave them both a second glance and would whisper to their groups. Few seemed shocked while others gave them knowing looks as if they’ve expected seeing the two of them to enter the school one day like they’re actually friends or more than that.

Guanlin clenched his fist inside his pocket and tried to muster his patience and not lash on anyone. Trying to grasp the fading image of Daniel’s soft smile, being replaced by murderous thoughts; Guanlin was trying hard to calm himself and not give himself the Student With Most Detentions of the Year Award.

 _Can I blame them though_? Guanlin asked himself, he looked at Jihoon who kept an undisturbed expression like no one was looking at them maliciously.

“Hey, Lin-Lin, I’m asking if you always take that route?” Jihoon asked him again.

“Yes.” His cold and firm answer made the atmosphere tensed, Jihoon’s sniggers and teasing’s got stuck on his throat, it felt like Guanlin knew something… by the way he reacted on the attention… _no, he knows nothing…he can’t know… he shouldn’t…._ Jihoon was starting to feel uneasy, not because of the rumors that might surround Guanlin, that’s the last thing he’d want. Everyone giving Guanlin the disgusted expressions they always give Jihoon. But he was afraid, afraid of Guanlin knowing Jihoon’s reality. _I’m more than an ordinary Genie, I’m more than a plain student._

They both stopped in between two of towering buildings, “Oh, here’s our building. Goodbye—ah, before I forget, I’ll wait for you at the library later. Let’s go home together.” Jihoon said, turning to enter a separate corridor. Guanlin only nodded curtly.

He started to walk towards their building then remembered something and immediately turned back to Jihoon, calling him.

A few students who were passing by looked at him in surprised then as if some knowledge descended upon them as Guanlin takes steps towards Jihoon who had paused in his tracks, they started murmuring again.

“What now? I’m in a hurry Guanlin,” Jihoon tried to mask his uneasiness with an air of impatience. He’s really worried about Guanlin’s reputation. He didn’t mean to drag him into this, worse, the younger was _clueless_.

“Give your phone number. I don’t know what time are we gon’ be finished with practice.” Guanlin said, handing his phone.

Despite Jihoon’s apparent irate with the stares the two of them are getting from the students passing by, he still couldn’t help but try and tease the younger, “Aren’t you making an obvious excuse?” Jihoon said, tilting his head to the side to josher the younger.

Guanlin only raised an eyebrow.

“You’re so dumb sometimes I can’t believe you’re number two in the academic rankings in your year.” Jihoon sighed in disappointment, grabbing the younger’s phone and punching his numbers in as fast as he could, then he handed it back to the younger. They walked away from each other, lingering gazes in their wake.

⁕⁕⁕

 

Guanlin thought that his day couldn’t get worse than having stupid glances thrown at him as he walks by the corridor. Murmurs seemed to be following him too.

It was lunchtime when he bumped into the person he least wished to see any more.

Minho’s face lit up at the sight of Guanlin standing in the middle of the cafeteria, looking for a table with a tray of food in hands. Guanlin tried to ignore Minho’s waving hand, beckoning him to come sit with him. The younger scanned the whole cafeteria and everyone was giving him the: “don’t even think of sitting with us, we’ve already heard the rumor” looks except, of course, for Minho, who even seemed to be too happy to see him.

Sighing, Guanlin walked as casually as he could towards Minho, trying so hard to keep his Minho-friendly composure.

“Aye Guanlin!” he greeted, beaming at the younger.

Guanlin only responded with a nod as he takes the seat in front of Minho, setting his tray down on the table in between them. When Minho didn’t say anything, Guanlin started wolfing his lunch down, eager to get away from the other boy as soon as possible. For a few minutes, Minho let Guanlin eat in silence…

“By the way Guanlin-ah, you didn’t tell me…” Minho started, Guanlin prepared himself and swallowed the last of his lunch like sand.

“What?”

But Minho didn’t seem to be paying him any attention as he rubs a hand on his chin as if he was trying to remember something which Guanlin knows nothing of.

“…last Saturday, you told me not to get near Jihoon,”

Guanlin only stared at him.

“I was really confused…but now, I guess I know why…” then he gave him an annoying smile that’s even more infuriating than all the stare and malicious whispers he’d received so far, just by simply talking to Jihoon and walking with him to school.

“You were with him this morning, I heard,” Minho said.

“Yeah, we take the same route.” Guanlin lied.

Minho chuckled, shaking his head, “Guanlin, don’t lie. I know which route Jihoon takes.”

“How’d you know?” Guanlin asked, failing to hide his suspicious tone.

Minho shrugged as if it was one of the secrets that Guanlin alone wasn’t confided in by the whole studentry, “Everyone knows which route he takes to school. I, myself takes the same route as him every morning but I haven’t really got to talk to him. I don’t want to be given the same _names_ as him, it’s _disgusting_ —”

Guanlin’s vision went black as he felt the blood rising to his face; all that he could hear was the crazy buzzing in his ears. Nothing mattered at that moment—there’s only him, Minho and Jihoon in his world.

Every other student in the cafeteria turned their head as the metal table between Minho and Guanlin was thrown by the latter. It clattered and the harsh loud sound of it clattering to the floor made other students rise from their seats.

Hands flew over their mouths as they saw Guanlin push Minho from his chair to the ground. The older was too shocked to resist, when he realized what Guanlin was doing it was too late, Guanlin has ridden over his stomach, pinning Minho to the ground. The younger landed a heavy punch on the side of his face. Gasps and screams echoed on the walls of the cafeteria. No one dared to come near the two, afraid to be involved in the fist fight which Minho seemed to be losing—not until he returned one of the punches he received. Guanlin’s lower lip bled, but it didn’t seem to have any effects on him, it didn’t hurt—nothing hurt but the truth behind the murmurs and stares he and Jihoon received that morning.

Guanlin could have made a worse state for Minho’s face if it had not been for two strong arms which pried him off the older. He resisted but Seonho only yelled at him, his mouth was too close to Guanlin’s ear to even not give it any attention. That, made the magic. It felt like everything turned vivid and Guanlin seemed to zoom in the present. He looked at Minho and clenched his jaws, he didn’t seem that much hurt, Guanlin was disappointed.

“Let me go,” Guanlin commanded.

“No,” Seonho said firmly, tightening his hug on Guanlin’s waist, now that he had calmed down, his position with Seonho seemed awkward—Seonho was back-hugging him.

“I won’t attack him,” Guanlin said calmly. Three people came near Minho who was still splayed on the floor and helped him to his feet. “We’re taking him home, feel free to use the infirmary Mr. Lai,” A girl said too politely, she even bowed. The realization hit him a bit late, he was, after all, the son and soon to be the school director.

“No.” Seonho said quietly, “Won’t let you go.”

“I promise, Seonho. I’d go to the infirmary if that’s what you want.”

Seonho relaxed his grip on Guanlin, “Promise?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I go with you?” Seonho asked.

“No, I can take care of myself. I want to be alone, Seonho. Don’t give me that look; I won’t pursue him, okay? I promise…” as soon as Seonho let his hands fall, Guanlin went off without a back glance.

But before he could get out of earshot, he heard Minho shout from the other end of the cafeteria, “Back of the gym. Five minutes from now.”

Everyone, including Guanlin, thinks that it’s an invitation for the continuation of their fist fight.

However, no one dared to follow the two of them as Guanlin walked out and Minho was dragged by his friends.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

Guanlin wasn’t sure what Minho meant by his words, nevertheless, he couldn’t help but pass by the gym on his way to the infirmary. He didn’t go there because of he was an obedient shit of Minho. It was just the shortest route to the infirmary.

Yet, despite his fury on Minho’s sharp tongue, he couldn’t help but find out what that git for him.

If it’s a mob of his goon friends, Guanlin would be glad to let his anger out of them. He didn’t care if his parents would recognize him again when they go home; he just needed—desperately needed an outlet. He can still bear the sight of Minho, as long as he’d finish him off later.

He prepared himself for what’s to come as he rounded the corner to the back of the gym, but the scene he saw was one that definitely caught him off guard. He turned around, as noiseless as he approached the two people. He hated that he still caught the sounds they made.

Guanlin could wish nothing but for the world to end.

He wished he could ask Jihoon to erase the memories of that day.

But how could he? How could he ask Jihoon when moments ago he saw him by the back of the gym?—engaged in a scene that Guanlin least needed to see after his brawl with Minho back in the cafeteria. Enjoying the hands of some guy exploring his skin in the open.

It was probably what Minho wanted him to see just to get enough on his nerves.

He punched the wall nearest him, not minding if Jihoon and the other guy would be disturbed and see him there, bleeding.

Guanlin couldn’t believe it. All his doubts and faith remaining to Jihoon—all vanished in just a small scene of Jihoon making out with a guy whom Guanlin didn’t know. The guy’s hands were already inside Jihoon’s uniform, while the latter had the most blissful and pleasured expression that Guanlin haven’t seen him wear before.

Worse, he heard a snippet of their conversation:

“Hey, how ‘bout tonight at my house? My parents won’t be home, hmm?” the guy asked, his head was hidden behind Jihoon’s neck.

“Aren’t you going too fast?” Jihoon breathed.

“I’d double my pay.”

“Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on [curiouscat @danxk](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter @micheotji_](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finding out the truth

“ **Lin-Lin**? Is that you? Manners, young man, manners.” He heard his grandmother say as he passed by the kitchen on his way to his room.

“Sorry.” He muttered as he halted on a step on the stair.

“Are you not going to eat dinner with me, young man?” His grandmother asked, watching his suspiciously from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Sorry grandma, I’ll—I’ll just reheat them later. You can go ahead, I don’t…really have the appetite right now.” He lied, already feeling the guilt stab him in the chest.

He heard her sigh, he’s visualizing her standing there with a hand on her hips, “Did something happen between you and Jihoon…” he went rigid, not knowing how to react under his grandmother’s eyes.

“I—” He was still not facing her, afraid of her reaction upon seeing his sliced lip. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, “N-Not directly. It’s just the exams coming, we’re stressed, grandma.”

“I’m sure you’re not entirely telling me the truth but I won’t bother you. Don’t worry about Jihoon too,” she said, “He won’t be home until around eleven tonight, he has work and he also said he’s having a group study at a friend’s house.”  She retreated back to the kitchen.

Guanlin almost slumped on the stairs, he couldn’t find the strength to keep on climbing the steps. A tight knot squeezing his chest.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

Jihoon crept silently to Guanlin’s room, he thought Guanlin would be already asleep considering the lateness of the night. But he didn’t expect him to be sitting on his bed, raising his head at the sound of the soft clinking of the lock, hands clasp in between his knees. He looked like he’d been waiting for Jihoon to arrive.

“Where have you been?” Guanlin voice was deeper than usual.

Taking the seriousness of the younger, Jihoon acted as nonchalant as he could, he raised an eyebrow at the younger’s inquiry.

“You’re acting like a mad boyfriend,” Jihoon said, his voice hinting playfulness. He has stridden forward until he’s in front of Guanlin.

“Did you enjoy your night with that _bastard_?” Guanlin asked searching for the older’s face under the dim light of his night lamp; when their eyes met, Jihoon almost flinched, Guanlin’s eyes were serious, his gaze scorching. Jihoon has never heard Guanlin talk that harsh and direct during the few days they’ve been together. It was an alarming event.

“What are you talking about?” Jihoon tried to keep his voice as careless as he could, making it sound like he was clueless about Guanlin’s accusations. _No, he can’t have known_ , Jihoon calmed himself. As he shifted a bit, Jihoon noticed the cut on his lip. He reached out to touch but Guanlin backed away as if he was afraid to be touched by the older. Jihoon felt his heart starting to race and shrink at the same time. _No, please, not you too_ , he thought.

Nevertheless, he tried to keep himself together, “What—What happened to your lip?” he tried distracting the younger.

“Don’t change the topic Jihoon,” Guanlin said sternly, Jihoon didn’t know what to say, how to react. He wasn’t at all clueless about what Guanlin was asking of. The taller stood up and took Jihoon’s wrist, his hand was still hanging in the air. “Tell me, Jihoon hyung…” he took steps towards Jihoon, closing their gap, his hand curled rather harshly on Jihoon’s wrist.

“Guanlin, let go—it hurts, you dumbass,” he tried to pry the younger’s hold on his wrist to no avail.

“Jihoonie hyung, don’t act feisty now. Just answer my question, will you?” he yanked the smaller towards him, Jihoon was still trying to resist.

“What—”

“Was he good?”

Jihoon looked at him in confusion and annoyance, “What are you talking about?”

Guanlin gave a humorless laugh, “Did he touch you here?” from the elder’s wrist that was pulled high up in the air, he let his fingers slide on Jihoon’s forearm, down to his arms, to his side until it settled on the hem of his shirt. Jihoon caught his breath as Guanlin slid his warm palm inside the smaller’s shirt.

“Tell me, Jihoon hyung. Did he not _try_ you here?” the taller asked, his palm rubbing the soft smooth skin underneath, Jihoon gave out a gasp when he felt the end of Guanlin’s fingers brushing along the waistband of his pants.

Everything seemed right, but no— _everything_ was wrong. He can’t be doing this—no, not with Guanlin.

Despite the welcoming warmth of Guanlin’s hand, Jihoon shoved him away fiercely.

He didn’t know why he was panting. _No, he can’t_. He looked up at Guanlin who looked impassive, _if he bares you Jihoon, no matter how dim this fucking room is, he’d see all the marks; all the marks that suggest disgust and filth_. He felt himself shake at the thought of Guanlin giving him names and cowering away from him because he thinks Jihoon was a disgusting thing.

“Stop right there. Guanlin… please… I—” Jihoon refused to meet Guanlin’s repulsive eyes. “Why do I have to explain myself to _you_? It’s none of your business.”

Guanlin smirked miserably as if he’d been suffering something on his own, “Is it true then?” He studied Jihoon’s form, he looked way more disheveled for someone who just went out to work only an hour then had a group study in a friend's house. It pains him to imagine the things they could have done. Alone, in an empty room but the two of them.

At this Jihoon clenched his hands into fists by his sides, he knew what was going on in Guanlin’s mind, “So, you’ve heard huh? You don’t have a say on it.” Guanlin felt indifference in Jihoon’s cold words. Suddenly, it was Guanlin who was on the edge.

“Stop it. Stop doing that to yourself.” Guanlin almost pleads.

“You don’t care what I do,” Jihoon said sharply. “We’re just here for business—”

They didn’t move a single inch as the atmosphere in the room slowly changed into cold and intense. Again, like all the times when their eyes meet, it was hard for Guanlin to talk out the words in the tip of his tongue, they’re practically stuck in his arid throat.

“I do care!” Guanlin said, “If—If you need money I’ll ask my parents to sponsor you. It’s not that big of a deal. Just stop please, hyung…”

Jihoon laughed bittersweetly, “Why is it so easy for you? If you think it’s hard for a normal human, what more of a clueless Genie like me to live in this cruel world you’ve made?”

Guanlin reached for his hand, but Jihoon forcefully yanked it back as if he was burned by the younger’s touch.

“We can figure it out Jihoon, but don’t do this anymore.” He meant it to sound forceful but the older’s eyes were too much to endure that his argument turned too soft. The thought of another man, another person running his hands all over Jihoon…

“Everyone thinks that I just do it for fun. Why don’t you go with them? Laugh at my back, sneer as I pass by you in the corridors knowing that I _have_ fucked and had been fucked by almost everyone in the school. Start calling me a whore, slut, and all the names. I don’t care,” Drops of water fell from Jihoon’s eyes and the sound of them hitting the ground was almost audible, “I’m used to it.” Hurt was evident in his voice.

It felt more painful compared to the physical damages Guanlin had ever had. Getting used to being called names, hurts a fucking lot more than all the sprains and broken leg bones Guanlin ever experienced.

Guanlin gathered all the might he still has, he was getting desperate, “No. Jihoon, I—I’m your master! Follow my orders!” Guanlin almost yelled. Fighting against the feeling that he should just shut up and let Jihoon off. _Damn eyes_ , he thought.

“Why do you care what I do with my life? I’m only sticking with you for my mission, other than that I don’t remember ever giving you the pleasure of meddling with my life decisions.

Why do I do it? Because of your little twisted world and your stupid rules, you humans. Now, this totally feels like _Punishment_.” Jihoon hiss the words in anger, “You’ve let money—inhuman things to rule you, you’ve made ranks on your own like it even makes sense. We’re freed and turned into humans—the thought of being freed to roam with human society was a cheerful thought until we were struck by your sick ideas and ways of living.” _more_ tears were stinging and threatening to free from behind his eyes.

Jihoon fiercely turned to him, their eyes battling, “Do you fucking think that I enjoy those ugly stares everyone gives me? Do you think I like it when they—those filths treat me rough? It hurts—it hurts too fucking much Guanlin. It _hurts_ …damn a lot.” He paused and took a long breath, but the fierceness in his eyes were still there, “When they go fucking gentle, they think I like it. But no, Guanlin…it  just disgusts me more—as they spend more time with me, it makes me remember and relish the truth that I’m a dirty whore. Used and filthy.”

“As I—we were sent in this terrible world of you cruel humans, we—we’re forced to live like you. You think I enjoy letting those disgusting skins rub against mine? You think—” but his next words were muffled as Guanlin has suddenly pulled him by both of his wrists. Jihoon landed on Guanlin’s body, toppling them both on the bed. Jihoon sobbed on the Guanlin’s shirt, the latter felt the warm liquid spreading in his shirt but he never minded.

Guanlin didn’t know when Jihoon stopped crying, all he knew was that he had _lost_ the stars in Jihoon’s eyes. They _no_ _longer_ twinkle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now here comes the conflict in me as the writer lol now idk how to continue wtf hahahahaha
> 
> talk to me on [curiouscat @danxk](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter @micheotji_](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything turned awkward.  
> On the bright side, Jihoon meets a new friend. On another downside, Guanlin gets into more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
> i'm--i'mtryingtoputbackmybroduceshipsherehuhuhuimissthemsomuch

**Hitting** down the school late wasn’t the worst thing that happened to Guanlin.

Everything seemed to lie low for him.

That morning when he woke up, the first that registered to him was last night’s encounter with Jihoon. How he tried to talk the elder to stop doing his ‘ _stuff’_  but Jihoon didn’t budge, furthermore, he explained why he  _does_  those kinds of things. Guanlin could still feel dread and guilt eating him. Speaking of Jihoon, Guanlin thought that he’d wake up next to Jihoon who’d be lovingly entangled with the younger’s body, yet as he scanned the space on his bed: he was alone.

Groaning with disappointment, he swung his feet off his bed and sighed as he saw no sign of Jihoon in his room anywhere. He felt it like it was a small consolation from the gods that he spared them some time to contemplate on how he’s going to face Jihoon sooner or how he should react around him.

Scrunching his face with his hand, Guanlin walks straightly to his bathroom.

_What if Jihoon hates him now?_

_What if Jihoon suddenly thinks of going back home instead of staying him?_

_Jihoon, won’t surely cancel their deal because he can’t, but what if he starts avoiding Guanlin?_

_What if he would tell him that, Guanlin should just call him when he had made his mind about his Wishes and Wish them right away. And then, after Granting them, what if he just disappears again only to wait for the next Wish?_

At the thought of his Wishes, he halted right in front of the bathroom door. Remembering, he hasn’t really made a Wish—he hasn’t even had a thought about what Wishes he wanted to be Granted. He wants to keep Jihoon around for long, but he doesn’t want him to suffer over giving himself a hard time on Transforming and disguising.

He opened the door to his bathroom and gingerly slid inside as he continues his contemplation.

Everything is a mess, he has a lot of things to think of and fix. But, at least, he has a clue on which one should he accomplish first. It would be: Thinking on his first Wish, which could at least make Jihoon’s Transformation easier for the meantime.

Hoping that a warm morning bathe would at least make him feel better, he promptly slid the curtains of the shower inside—only to be greeted by a deafening yell.

“WHATTHEHELLLAIGUANLIN?!” Jihoon immediately grabbed the curtains off Guanlin’s hand to try and cover himself with it.

Blood rushed to Guanlin’s face quicker than his mind working over words to explain himself.

“I—oh my god, Jihoon, I’m sorry—” he was cut off by Jihoon closing the curtains to his face.

Even the elder, as Guanlin caught a glimpse of him, looked flustered at the encounter.

Like, who wouldn’t be beyond surprise if you get to have someone suddenly open the bathroom curtains while you’re bathing?

Guanlin immediately went out of the bathroom as if that could help in escaping the embarrassment he’d been. First, it wasn’t his entire fault, Jihoon should have at least the sense to lock the fucking door if he had decided to take a bath. Second, he couldn’t have known that he was  _there_  since he didn’t hear a single sound of water hitting the bathroom floor.

Still, it wasn’t all the way regretful. Guanlin grins as he plays back the sight of Jihoon’s flustered naked form in his mind.

The awkwardness that was built the night before seemed to have increased because of the bathroom encounter. Over breakfast, the two of them were silent. At some point, as much as they’ve avoided each other’s gazes, they both reached for the same dish at the same time; their fingers brushing. It was slight, they couldn’t have had noticed it but with the atmosphere they had, Guanlin flinched as if electrocuted by Jihoon’s warm skin—when indeed he felt something flip inside him at the contact. They retracted both their hands instantly and decided to ignore the food they were about to get themselves. Guanlin’s grandma eyed them suspiciously but he didn’t’ say a thing to the two boys.

As usual, Guanlin and Jihoon took the same route to school. Dropping by the dog shop for Jihoon to ogle and drool over the cute puppies, Guanlin did the same—only—he drooled and ogled over Daniel. Jihoon was glad to have the cute puppies to relieve his heavy feelings over last night. Yet, his dread and annoyance just come back with a turn of his head, his eyes glaring daggers at Guanlin’s stupid smiling face as he talks to Daniel who was as sexy and adorable like always.

When they arrived at school, side by side, the usual glances and murmurs surrounded them. Jihoon instantly and easily blocked them out. Despite his feelings, he was still worried about how Guanlin would deal with them, knowing that he didn’t use to have them. But as he looked at the taller, his worry seemed to lessen; Guanlin was displaying a cold aura, he really looked solemn. Every student got out of his way, the cut on his lip made him even scarier, someone not to be messed with.

Before they separate to go to their classes, Jihoon heard someone call Guanlin. As much as he didn’t want to involve himself with the younger more, he couldn’t help but look over his shoulder as he walks, rather slowly, away.

Guanlin looked at Minhyun, already dreading what was about to come.

⁕⁕⁕

“What were you thinking, Guanlin?” Minhyun asked him, leaning a hand on his desk, an open computer on his desk, and piles of papers on his side and desk.

Guanlin is once again in the faculty room. He had always thought that the mention of his  _name_  and  _talk_  or  _faculty_   _room_  on the same sentence meant trouble.

Guanlin stood on Minhyun’s side and looked around. There weren’t many teachers in there already, one by one they filed out of the room, probably had classes to attend to. Guanlin stayed rooted to his spot.

“Guanlin, talk to me.” Minhyun tried to get the student’s attention, “What were you trying to do?”

When finally the last of the lingering teachers finally went out of the room, Guanlin looked at Minhyun.

“I was trying to see if his face could get any worse, it looked bad already,” Guanlin said, a challenging tone in his voice.

“Why?” Minhyun asked, not taking his eyes off the student.

Guanlin only shrugged.

“If that’s that, then you’re already accepting your detention…” Minhyun said.

“Do whatever you want.”

Minhyun’s piercing eyes were boring into Guanlin, he hates how Minhyun looked like he could read Guanlin so openly when in truth, the teacher could not. He had always thought Guanlin was an unsolved puzzle—a difficult one. He didn’t know how to approach the younger, didn’t know what was running through his mind.

“Why did you do that, Guanlin?” when Guanlin didn’t answer, Minhyun continued, “Is it because of Park Jihoon?” at this Minhyun got out the smallest of reactions from the student.

“You don’t fucking care.” Guanlin hissed in annoyance.

“I’ve already talked to Minho, and I can’t believe you did that because of Jihoon. You know his reputation, Guanlin. It would be better if you won’t get yourself involved with him, avoid that boy, Guanlin.” Minhyun said.

Guanlin didn’t answer, it was no good to talk back, he’d just make more time for Minhyun to lecture him.

Minhyun sighed, “You’re lucky, Coach Jaehwan asked me to let it slip this time.” He replayed to the day when he mentioned the matter of Minho and Guanlin to their basketball coach and thought of giving them a one-hour detention for a week. But Jaehwan asked him to let him go, for now, give them both a warning instead, reasoning that the Interschool Tournament was coming and holding onto the glory of the Champion Cup was difficult if their best players won’t even practice, “They’ll get rusty,” he said. Minhyun didn’t think it was a good idea, but it was better than having Jaehwan pest him around.

Guanlin only stared at him, indifferent eyes seemed to be calculating something.

“You both will get a warning,”

“Impressive,” Guanlin commented sarcastically.

“The next time you do it again, you will have to take a one-week one-hour detention with me,”

“Is that all? Can I go now, I’m already late.” Guanlin asked, boredom evident in his voice.

“Your first period is mine, and no, that’s not all,” Minhyun explained patiently, yet Guanlin was already picking up his bag, he then walked towards the faculty room’s door.

“I will have to report this to your dad,” Minhyun said he was, after all, Guanlin’s class adviser and his father's lapdog slash spy.

He heard Guanlin snort, pausing in front of the door, a hand ready to open it, “Really impressive, wow, something that’s never been done before.” He remarked sarcastically, sliding the door open and exiting.

⁕⁕⁕

Everything seemed to go smoothly afterward.

He talked a bit to Seonho about school activities, he told him he was worried about the taller, he shared his dried mangoes with him, which Guanlin gladly tried.

The heaviness in his shoulders seemed to get lifted a bit as classes went on. During lunch, he decided to eat his meal on the rooftop as to not have the same encounter the past day.

It was all going well.

Well… not until it was time for basketball practice.

He didn’t know whether Jihoon would be waiting for him in the library so they could go home together. But he still thought of sending him a message, asking if he would wait or not.

Jihoon messaged him that he’d be waiting at the library.

The sun seemed to be sinking slower at that season.

Shrugging off his uniform and putting on his jersey for practice, he finally entered the gymnasium. Everyone, including Minho, was already there. Some were doing laps around the gym, few were doing shots, warming up for the next activities. They were scattered around the whole gymnasium, he was about to go to join the running when Coach Jaehwan called him.

Guanlin walked towards him, stomping. Not another lecture, he thought. He thinks he saw Minho look at him, along with few of their teammates.

“You already know what I’m about to say, but I’m saying it anyway. You’ve got warning over your head, another record, and another brawl with anyone and I’m not letting you play. Got that?” Jaehwan explained.

“Yes, sir.” Then he thumped Guanlin on the back as he turned to finally join the run.

Fifteen minutes of warm-up and they were called back to get themselves teamed up.

It was a three on three game; Guanlin was a team with two more players who were both a year older than him. Donghan and Taedong, both looked so kind and manly with their charming smiles. But he’d seen them play before, he wasn’t close to them—to any of his teammates but he knew how to play. The other two seemed to have chosen Guanlin as their teammate because they all hated Minho.

When they’ve finally gotten their teammates, the team captains were asked to pull strips of papers from the manager’s hand.

“Hyungseop hyung, you should at least give me a tip,” Guanlin told their manager who was as soft as a bunny. “You already know what state I’m in.” Guanlin tried his puppy eyes, but Hyungseop remained silent, if anything, he just merely smiled.

When everyone has chosen their strips, there were two kinds of them, explained Hyungseop, “…those who had chosen longer strips will choose their opponent. As for the shorter ones, I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait ‘til you get chosen.”

Guanlin looked down at the strip he’d been holding, it was the length of a pinky finger. “I told you I’m bad at this.”

“It’s okay, we’d just get anyone who comes in the way,” Taedong said, playfully throwing an arm around Donghan’s shoulders who successfully avoided it by an inch.

⁕⁕⁕

 _How much does Minho wanna get crushed?_  Guanlin asked himself as he ties his shoelaces as not to trip over them during the game later.

He gave the elder a furtive glance, which Minho caught; he returned it with a mocking smile. Guanlin’s team will be playing against Minho’s.

“He wants to test you,” he heard Coach Jaehwan say next to him. “Convince me that you deserve to play in the tournament.”

Guanlin finally stood up and walked with his teammates to the court.

“We’ll take care of Minho, go score,” Taedong muttered under his breath as he walked by Guanlin’s side.

“I’ve never really liked that brat, yeah sure, he’s a good guard and smooths his way to the offense, but his attitude is fucking pestering.” Donghan said behind them.

“We should call our team “Anti Minho”,” Guanlin joked, not expecting to receive any response from the two, but they both laughed making the opponent team glare at their direction.

When both the playing teams are on the court, Coach Jaehwan gave his instructions, “Target time—10 minutes, let’s see then who’s scored more later. Losing teams will do the cleaning later.” Then he went to stand in between Guanlin and Minho who were chosen as team captains, whistle in between lips, ball in a hand.

Guanlin and Minho were staring at each other, ready to shred the other into pieces. The elder still got the mocking grin which Guanlin wants so much to wipe off. The other people in the gym seemed to absorb the heavy atmosphere emanating from the two.

Ready feet planted on the court, hands itchy to get a hold of the basketball…

Whistle.

The game was on.

⁕⁕⁕

“Hi!” quite startled, Jihoon looked up to see another boy looking at him. He was holding few books in his arms.

When Jihoon didn’t react, he bit his lip like he was guilty, “Sorry, did—did I disturb you?” he asked. Jihoon was sure it wasn’t the first time he’d seen the boy. He’d seen him at the front desk of the library but other than that, he thinks he’d seen him somewhere else before.

In the school grounds? Probably in the corridors, though the boh didn’t look like a senior. He was sure, it wasn’t in the cafeteria, he doesn’t eat his lunch in there, it’s too crowded.

The boy took a seat beside Jihoon, but unlike the older, the other boy faced the shelves where Jihoon was leaning on and started putting the books back to their places. When there were no longer books to be arranged, he faces Jihoon, “I’m Daehwi, Lee Daehwi.” He shyly offered a hand.

Jihoon shook it, “Park Jihoon.”

“Oh, I know you!” Daehwi exclaimed, Jihoon bit back a flinch but a grimace betrayed him as Daehwi’s expression changed into a worrisome one. “Oh no, no…it’s not like that. I—I just saw you with Guanlin last time in the gym. I was curious so, I had to ask my cousin Woojin. I thought you were from the same year, so that's…how.” Daehwi started biting his fingernails out of worry.

Jihoon would normally give a snarky remark, people who try to make themselves look innocent are worse than criminals admitting their crime. But something about Daehwi made him not to. He looked soft and sincere.

“But you’ve heard what I’m like, nice meeting you Daehwi but I don’t think your parents would like it if they’d knew you’re hanging out with me,” Jihoon said, turning his attention back to the book in his lap.

Daehwi pouted, but didn’t look like he’s sorry or hurt, he looked like he’s thinking, “Ohh, that… I heard rumors, but it doesn’t matter. People do things for a reason, besides whether you do it or not you still look cool to me and if you really do it, you must have a reason, and I’m not judging you until I’ve stood up in your position.” Then he shrugged.

Jihoon felt his heart swell. He wasn’t sure whether Daehwi was telling the truth and trying to convey that the rumors were nothing to him or not. But the sincerity in his voice made Jihoon feel guilty for some part. He didn’t want to disappoint the younger, what if he finds out that the rumors were facts after all? Jihoon pursed his lips as he decided to ignore the image of a disgusted Daehwi in his mind.  _It doesn’t matter_ , he told himself,  _we’re not friends or anything anyway_.

“Hyung, what are you reading?” Daehwi asked, finally turning to face Jihoon. Both boys were sitting on the library’s floor in between two tall bookshelves.

“The Little Prince,” he said, turning a page. He was still debating whether to ignore Daehwi’s presence or not—but the younger’s softness makes him feel guilty if he’d disregard him.

“ ‘You see clearly with your heart. The most important things are invisible in the eyes.’ That’s my favorite quote from that book,” Daehwi supplemented. “But instincts mostly put us into danger.”

“Why’d you decide to talk to me?” Jihoon asked, closing the book in his lap and looking at Daehwi.

“I want to be friends with you,” Daehwi said, looking at him.

Jihoon laughed without humor, “You know, I’m the last person everyone would want to be friends with.”

Daehwi shrugged and pouted, “Don’t look down on yourself too much. I really, really want to be friends with you,” What hurt Jihoon more than the thought of Daehwi was faking it, was the fact that he was sincere. It was already too much that he had dragged Guanlin into his spotlight, he didn’t want to involve another one.

“I’m sorry, Daehwi. Maybe you should just look for another person. Your friends are going to hate me anyway, we won’t be able to hang out then.”

Daehwi just smiled in modesty, “They won’t hate you, I swear.” H even held up a hand, to swear a promise.

“How can you be so sure?” Jihoon challenged.

Daehwi’s smile seemed to falter a bit but he managed to take its brightness back, “Because I don’t have any  _other_  friends.”

Despite the genuine and cheerful smile, Jihoon could see the hurt and loneliness behind.

⁕⁕⁕

The game was going well somehow. Taedong and Donghan weren’t kidding when they said they’ll take care of Minho and his goons. Guanlin’s road to the ring was always clear which made their team on the leading one. Guanlin hasn’t felt that good in playing for a long time. He felt excited with every swish of the ball he threw against the ring.

“Three more minutes!” Coach Jaehwan yelled from outside the court.

He heard Minho mutter a curse before he saw him coming up.

Taedong and Donghan were busy with his other two teammates. Driven by desperation, Minho found a way to Guanlin.

Panting and annoyed, Minho guarded the ring away from Guanlin though the latter knew how to trespass it. “Hey, Guanlin are you still with Jihoon?”

Guanlin ignored his unwanted comment, he looked around—to his teammates who were doing their job in keeping their opponent away from the ring or to Guanlin who’s dribbling the ball in a hand.

“I didn’t know your standards could stoop that  _low_ ,” then he chuckled. When he finally got a glare from Guanlin, his tongue darted out to mock the younger,

Guanlin willed himself to focus on the game, three more minutes and he’d prove his worth in playing for the Tournament and he can have the freedom to stay away from Minho as much as he wants. But it was hard, not when Minho had the sharpest tongue and knew which words to say to get on Guanlin’s nerves…

“Was he really that good in bed? Maybe I  _should_  really try him out soon—” but he couldn’t finish his sentence.

Once again, in that same week, within just more than 24 hours in between—Guanlin had his knuckles meet Minho’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii again lol how are you all doing? Wattpad is still down lol im having runny nose, p0tang panahon to mygahd ako na lang laging nag aadjust charot hahahhahah
> 
>  **feedbacks** would be much appreciated.
> 
> talk to me on [curiouscat @danxk](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter @micheotji_](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)
> 
> also, I've made a fan acc for my YG stan ass, but i mostly spam Blackpink House things there so yeah  
> [twitter @13raesung](https://twitter.com/13raesung)


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SamHwi <3  
> Guanlin asks Jihoon for something shitty. . . again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gooooddddd final announcement lolol jk jk, uhm so since this is a freestyle writing (wtf? i tell myself) i don't think i should limit myself on writing a story in ten (10) chapters. sooooo i've just decided to make the number of chapters **unknown??????** bec i myself cannot estimate how long would it take me to finish this shit.

“ **Sooooo** , you’re friends with Guanlin?” Daehwi asked, expectant eyes to Jihoon.

For someone who doesn’t have friends, Daehwi is incredibly nosy and pesky. Jihoon wanted very much to ask why Daehwi doesn’t have friends, he didn’t seem to be someone who was hard to like or it just so happens that they have the same interests; Daehwi also seems friendly, it’s a mystery for Jihoon why the younger had no friends. Jihoon didn’t even think of Daehwi lying to him because Jihoon is a Genie, he has a knack for detecting lies and truths.

“No?” Jihoon answered, now running his fingers through the spines of the books on the bookshelf in front of him while Daehwi pesters him on his side.

“Liar,” Daehwi said, pouting, “Then why would you be walking to school together? You even brought his lunch one time.” Jihoon blushed, it was too much and flattering that Daehwi saw their interaction as being friends.

“We—We’re some sort of acquainted due to some circumstances,” he finally chose a literature book, he took it to his lap and started scanning its table of contents to find something remarkable.

“That’s interesting,” Daehwi beamed, following Jihoon again as he sits on his previous place and leans against the bookshelf on his back.

“Oh, this book? I guess so,” Jihoon said, still not looking at Daehwi.

“No, no. Not that stupid old ugly book,” Daehwi said, eyeing the book on Jihoon’s lap, “I meant you and Guanlin, what kind of business is _that_?”

Jihoon finally looked at him again, raising an eyebrow, “First, a book is never ugly and stupid, but old, yeah. Second, what _other_ creatures do you think live with humans?” he asked, testing the younger.

Daehwi just stared at him for a few seconds, gaze measuring, “First, books are never ugly and stupid unless ugly and stupid people start scribbling stupid love notes on their pages. Second, as far as I know, UN and the government have only classified Vampires and werewolves as the known races who made their presence be identified. There are shape-shifters among us, many people have witnessed them but they haven’t shown themselves for the general public’s awareness,” he paused, looking like he’s remembering some text he’d read somewhere, “Demigods? I’m not sure. Mermaids? Oh yes, sure. I think they’re real but no human is yet to learn their language, Goblins too…” he looked at Jihoon, “You’re…”

Jihoon looked at him too, swallowing hard, is he ready to tell Daehwi whom he just met a few minutes ago about his real identity, about being a Genie and not human? But then Guanlin had been informed of this lesser time than he is. Would revealing the truth make Daehwi finally regret choosing Jihoon as a friend?

“Jihoon hyung, don’t tell me you and Guanlin…don’t tell me you’re looking for other creatures’ existence? I mean are you affiliated with the United Nations? Wow, that’s cool.” Daehwi said, eyes sparkling in anticipation of his theory getting a confirmation.

Jihoon sighed, getting all of his focus away from the book on his lap. He looked at Daehwi, who’s waiting for anything that Jihoon might say. The elder lets a few moments pass, still contemplating whether to tell Daehwi or not. It might give him a shock and start yelling at the library about what Jihoon told him. Jihoon wondered if anyone would even believe Daehwi, but at his state of not yet Granting a single with of Guanlin, sooner or later he’d turn into smoke for everyone to see and scientists to confirm.

Nevertheless, if he really wants to be real friends with Daehwi, he should tell him the truth and inform him right from the start, so it won’t come as a shock in the future. And Daehwi ought to accept Jihoon for what he is as a friend. But what if he won’t?

Swallowing the bile in his throat, Jihoon called for the younger’s attention, “Daehwi, I’m not human.” He started, the slightest of reactions from Daehwi was the quirking of his eyebrow, “I’m—I’m a Genie Daehwi. I Grant wishes, and I’ve just chosen Guanlin as my grantee. And that stupid giant—”

“—hasn’t made any Wishes?” Jihoon looked fairly shocked that Daehwi knew.

“H-How?” Jihoon stammered.

“I saw your feet turn smoke for a brief second as you passed by the front desk earlier, good thing there were no other students around.” At this, Jihoon’s shock heightened with fear. Why did Daehwi tell him he presumed him as a UN agent discovering creatures when…when he had known that he’s another sort of creature?

“That—That still doesn’t explain how on earth you knew about us—about Genies!” Jihoon said, still sounding astounded and anxious at the thought of a human knowing their existence in their society.

“Oh, that…” he turned to his thinking posture again, “My grandmother used to tell me stories, tales about mythical beings that aren’t as mythical as they seem in our modern world. Besides, I’ve met a Genie before,” Jihoon looked at him intently, waiting for Daehwi to continue, “But he wasn’t my Genie, though he was really kind to me, he helped me pick the cutest dog. I observed that he was kind of turning into smoke like a ghost would. When I pointed it out, he started telling me about Genies and his life.”

“Wow, he must be really careless and desperate for some attention and care,” Jihoon commented.

“Well, I managed to find him his grantee. Like I don’t even know if I picked the right person, but they seem to get along well, so it was all good,” said Daehwi, like Jihoon didn’t interrupt him.

“I thought you didn’t have friends?” Jihoon enquired.

“Can I count him a friend if I haven’t seen or heard of him since that day?”

“Stupid Genie, really,” Jihoon noted, thinking how thoughtless that Genie had been, spouting his identity to a high school who might have exposed them to the human society. Then again, it was Daehwi, and Daehwi had something that could make anyone confess and soft.

Then it hit him, hard and cold.

He took a few moments to measure in his mind.

He looked at Daehwi while the other looks at him curiously, probably thinking that he has more questions to ask, and yes, he has one.

“Daehwi?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you not affected by my eyes? Genies’ eyes are manipulating, bewitching anyone who looks at them…” Jihoon said anxiously.

“That’s because I’m _half_ a Genie,” he said, smiling brightly and innocently, Jihoon wasn’t sure if he should still believe him.

“What—what are you talking about? That’s impossible,” Jihoon said, almost incredulously. He can’t also be a whole Genie because he could have detected that too.

Daehwi giggled, “Silly, of course not, I was just kidding about me being a Genie. I know that Genies _cannot_ reproduce with human mates.” His high smile fell a bit, “I was just born this way. Normal things don’t affect me, unlike most humans. I’m…I know, I’m weird.” For the first time that day, he couldn’t look at Jihoon like he’s ashamed of something.

“You’re not weird,” Jihoon sucks at comforting people.

“Thanks, but Jihoon hyung, I’ve already heard everyone call me that. Two minutes into meeting me and they’re already judging me, calling me a weirdo.” Daehwi said, trying to smile, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes, “I’m used to it.”

 _I’m used to it_ , Jihoon repeated in his mind, the words make something twist in the pit of Jihoon’s tummy.

He held onto the younger’s shoulders which made Daehwi look up to him again, “Daehwi, you’re not weird. You’re just different, you’re unique, you’re cool. Don’t mind what they say, do the good things you do, as long as you’re not stepping on someone it’s all good, it’s all fine. You’re not weird at all, Daehwi, trust me, you’re not.”

For the first time, since Jihoon was sent to the human world, he felt warmth embrace him like a protective blanket, except, of course, that he’s the one wrapping the protective blanket over Daehwi.

“Thank you hyung,” Daehwi said, pulling back from the embrace.

“That’s—” But Jihoon’s response was cut-off as a tall boy who’s walking to their direction, call Daehwi’s name.

As he was only a few feet away from the two did he only acknowledged Jihoon’s presence, Jihoon was sure they’re thinking almost the same recognition as their eyes met. The boy’s almost asserting gaze changed into something softer and calmer, Daehwi looked at Jihoon’s direction, the latter gave him a knowing wink which made him blush. The sight of a blushing Daehwi because of a cute friendly wink seemed to break the spell the tall boy was under.

“H-Hey,” he called, gaining back both the smaller boys’ eyes.

“Hey, Sammy, why’re you here early? You still have an hour and thirty-five minutes in practice,” Daehwi said, composing himself.

“Y-Yeah, but something happened,” Samuel said, he looked like he just bit his tongue to keep himself spilling the beans in front of a person whom he didn’t know personally.

Jihoon stood up, tapping and sweeping his uniform for any dust caught from sitting on the floor and leaning on bookshelves. He was ready to leave but he still offered a courtly hand to help Daehwi to his feet. Daehwi took his hand and stood up facing the tall boy, he immediately closes their distance with a hug which melted the growing annoyance in the boy’s mind as he looks at Jihoon.

“Oh, right. Before I forget,” then Daehwi was standing next to Jihoon, he slipped an arm around Jihoon’s and clung to him, “I’ve got a new friend…” he looked at Jihoon, “Jihoon hyung, meet Samuel,” he looked at Samuel then back at Jihoon, “Samuel, meet Jihoon hyung.”

“I’ve seen you with Guanlin before, in the gym,” Samuel said, Jihoon only nodded. He didn’t like the way Samuel eyed him, it made no difference to the ugly stares he gets at school. Jihoon didn’t dare to offer a handshake.

“Oh, right. Speaking of Guanlin,” he looked at Jihoon, a mistake, his almost scowling face turned into a soft puppy one, “He asked for you, he’s in the infirmary,” Jihoon quirked an eyebrow but that didn’t mean he’s not worried, what the fuck is Guanlin doing in the infirmary? Ploughing some girl and he wants Jihoon to watch that’s why he’s asking for him?

“Why?” Jihoon asked.

“He’s injured,” said Samuel.

 

⁕⁕⁕

Earlier before the three’s encounter, Samuel was with Guanlin. As the team captain, he had to make sure that Guanlin and Minho would stay at least ten meters apart. He asked for their other teammates to take Minho in a hospital instead because it didn’t seem like a school clinic could do something with how much Guanlin had managed to wreck the elder’s face. Samuel asked their coach if he could take Guanlin to another hospital, but Guanlin himself asked to stay in the infirmary instead. Which was a mystery to Samuel; it’s not that he’s close with Guanlin but he observes how Guanlin would much like to make use of all the luxury he has.

“Should I call your mom?”

“She’s in California,” Guanlin snarled.

“Your grandma?” Samuel suggested.

Guanlin groaned, “Not her, please. I’d rather die than have her here.”

Samuel looked at him and frowned, “Dumbass, I know it’s hard to resist punching Minho’s face everytime you see him but you still shouldn’t have fallen for his ass words.”

Guanlin shifted in the infirmary bed, sitting himself up, his back against the pillows. He raised his hand and inspected his bloody knuckles, grimacing as he tries to close them on nothing and open them again, stretching the bloody wounds and scratches. He raised his less injured hand to his face, and gingerly touches his cheekbone that’s been numb for the whole time. As he tried to press his fingers ever so slightly along the numb part, he felt a searing pain attack him instantly. He clenched his jaw to keep himself from screaming like a girl in front of their team captain.

“Call Jihoon hyung,” Guanlin said firmly but a little quiet that Samuel almost didn’t catch it.

“Jihoon? Park Jihoon?” Samuel asked, as much as he knew, he didn’t sound rude or anything, but Guanlin glared at him like a starved lion, ready to rip its prey.

“Yeah, that ugly Jigglypuff who likes stupid cardigans and baggy sweat which damages my eyes with their fucking color codes,” Guanlin grumbled, but fondness was evident as the corner of his mouth twitch at the description he’d given.

“How am I supposed to know where he is?” Samuel enquired, wincing when Guanlin kept on prodding his injured cheek.

“He’s at the library,” and so Samuel was off to look for Park Jihoon.

At first, he couldn’t believe what he’s doing, but as the team captain, he had to give what his teammates need. Even if it was Park Jihoon, who was known in their school for a reputation which wasn’t worthy of honor.

 

He didn’t approve of any of his teammates dating Park Jihoon, but Guanlin was the most stubborn person he’d met. He does things his way, Samuel was glad Guanlin was either quiet most of the time or he’s reasonable with his arguments; at least, his stubbornness has its base.

As Samuel entered the library, he didn’t have a hard time looking for the two boys, he was even glad to see that they’re together at least he didn’t have to look for another one somewhere. He walked towards them immediately, but slowed on his tracks and started dragging his feet to them as he spots their position.

They were hugging each other.

Samuel’s throat instantly dried up.

Daehwi, his Daehwi was hugging someone else; worse, it was Park Jihoon. He wants to lash at them, pierce Daehwi away from Jihoon, and probably make the older end up like Minho. But what would Daehwi think of him, then?

Samuel inhaled and exhaled a few times before he could calm himself back and will his mind to focus on his captain duty. He walked towards them with purpose and called, with all the voice and guts he had left, Daehwi. He was glad his voice didn’t crack.

Samuel felt kind of guilty for interrupting their conversation, it was rude, as his mom lectured him. But Daehwi was beaming, while Jihoon didn’t seem to mind his appearance. Then Daehwi started introducing them to each other, all the while, Samuel’s mind was traveling in a place where images of Daehwi leaning on the bookshelf with Jihoon pinning him and kissing him were at.

They made a brief talk… it was hard to keep the spite and annoyance in his voice when he thought of Jihoon and Daehwi alone together in the open space between bookshelves that would shield them perfectly away from anyone’s eyes. Even if Daehwi gave him his sweetest and warmest hugs, it didn’t help that the feeling of Jihoon’s eyes on his was calming; Samuel also caught Jihoon wink at Daehwi, worse, the latter blushed. Then Daehwi started clinging to Jihoon’s arm, Samuel had to fist a hand to keep himself at bay. But when he saw how bright and beautiful Daehwi’s smile was, he knew he had to let go. Your love’s happiness _should_ be your happiness.

When he had started telling them his reason for looking for the two of them, Jihoon’s eyes seem to worry the slightest.

“He’s injured,” said Samuel, pertaining to Guanlin.

Daehwi’s  eyes grew bigger, “Oh my god, oh my god…” he looked at Samuel then cupped his face in his palms and turned it side to side as if inspecting, “How about you, are you okay?” he asked.

Samuel couldn’t help a blush to creep on his face, he heard Jihoon stifle a small chuckle, but Daehwi seemed not to notice, “Y-Yeah,” it seemed to lift his worry a bit.

“But the Tournament’s coming! How… oh my god,” Daehwi said worryingly, “Well, that’s still weeks from now, they’d be fine.” He tried to calm himself but it was no help.

Samuel’s shoulder’s dropped at the mention of the upcoming tournament, “That—that’s the bad thing. The Tournament is only a few weeks from now,” he said, “And Minho and Guanlin are not going to play.” He caught Jihoon’s expression fell.

 

While Samuel and Daehwi worry about the tournament, Jihoon had been in his own world. He knew his momentary revulsion and annoyance for Guanlin were still there, just the sight of the younger that morning infuriated him. But the thought of Guanlin getting injured and not playing in the tournament that he’s been getting crazy all these past few days while pestering Jihoon to attend and watch him play like it’s his place to rule—how hurt was Guanlin? _I’ve never been worried of anyone_ , Jihoon thought, _why do I care if Guanlin wouldn’t play in his most awaited game? Why? Why does it feel like I’m the one who’s been practicing like crazy and getting hurt at the thought of not getting my practice be paid? Why, Guanlin, what have you done to me? Why do I feel something in my chest when I knew you’re injured because you’re an ass? Why…_

 

Before any of the two boys could stop or ask him, Jihoon was running out of the library to the infirmary.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

“Ouch! Wait—Jihoon hyung—ouch—stop—ugh! Someone save me! Grandma!” Guanlin yelled as Jihoon, who was looking down and won’t meet the younger’s eyes kept on punching him in the chest, making it hard for Guanlin to breathe. “Hyung, seriously, it hurts!” Guanlin said, catching Jihoon’s wrists, holding onto them tight so he’d no longer get assaulted by them.

Guanlin called Jihoon’s name, lucky this time, Jihoon looked up and met the younger’s gaze.

Guanlin almost went limp. If he was standing his knees would have probably buckled and given out. The sight of Jihoon’s worried face, red-brimmed teary eyes, pouting plump lips and rosy cheeks sucked the air out of Guanlin’s lungs.

Earlier, Guanlin had been left alone, he told—yes, told and not asked—Samuel to look for Jihoon. The only person he’d want to be there for him when he’s hurt physically and emotionally. The thought of not playing in the Tournament, not performing on a cheery crowd and playing like he’s a free bird soaring the wide span of the sky with its wonders and dangers. Then at his joyful at the same time painful recollection and reverie, the door of the infirmary slammed open and Jihoon entered—throwing himself on Guanlin’s body. The younger almost yelped loudly as he felt his ribs crack worse at the pressure of Jihoon’s hug.

Nonetheless, Jihoon’s presence made him feel better. His breath fanning Guanlin’s neck, his arms winding protectively on Guanlin’s waist. It felt perfect; Guanlin almost didn’t feel all too bad for getting into a brawl again.

When Jihoon looked like he would no longer put up a fight, Guanlin let go of his wrists letting him fall and stay on his lap. His hand found its way to Jihoon’s face, landing softly on his cheek; his thumb delicately swiping the tears off Jihoon’s cheek and the corner of his eye. Seeing Jihoon crying, hurt and worried makes Guanlin feel guilty yet he finds pleasure in it, _Jihoon is worried for him? Did he win the lottery?_ He couldn’t help a smile from forming on his lip, wincing as he felt his cut open at the stretch. He gently pulled Jihoon to him, until the elder’s head is on his chest. Guanlin could smell Jihoon’s strawberry shampoo; he could no longer contain a wide smile, a hand—fingers tenderly running on Jihoon’s hair, playing it.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Jihoon mumbled, Guanlin only chuckled in response. The light rumble in his chest made Jihoon feel a tug on his chest _. No, not now_ , he told himself.

“You’re so fucking heavy, my ribs are—ouch—worse now,” Guanlin complained, his hand finding Jihoon’s, leisurely tracing his knuckles. Guanlin didn’t expect it, but Jihoon promptly intertwined their fingers as if it’s the most natural thing in the world to do with Guanlin. The younger was fairly surprised to feel that their hands perfectly fit together. He was sure the tug he felt somewhere in his chest meant Jihoon felt the same.

They hold onto each other like there wasn’t a fight that happened between the night before. But…maybe the fight was what made a way to this moment.

“Jihoon hyung, why are you crying?” Guanlin said, he couldn’t contain himself from asking. He just didn’t really expect Jihoon’s reaction. This morning it felt like, one bad move from Guanlin and Jihoon would bury a blade to his neck.

“Because you’re too stupid,” Jihoon said.

“We’re you feeling sorry for me?” Guanlin asked, cherishing the moment. He silently wishes the moment wouldn’t end.

“No, you’re such a dumbass you forgot that we’re tied, which meant I can feel your stupid feelings of disappointment, fear…and hurt,” Jihoon said. Suddenly, Guanlin felt discomfited. He hadn’t been thinking, he just relayed his distress to Jihoon, letting him know that he’s in much pain when it’s the last thing he wanted Jihoon to feel and know about Guanlin—that he’s _weak_. “I don’t like it, Guanlin. I don’t like the feeling of being hurt.” Jihoon said, his voice oddly quiet.

Guanlin felt remorseful, “I’m sorry hyung,” he apologized.

Jihoon suddenly got up from lying his head on his chest, he looked confused and a bit startled, “No… it’s not your fault, I meant…” he exhaled looking down at his hands on his lap, “I just don’t want you getting hurt. I wish I could make up for it for you,”

The younger considered this, he knew Jihoon could actually make up for it; he was, after all, the reason why Guanlin is bruised, wounded and worse, would be getting detentions for a week—worst of all, he won’t be playing on the tournament. But he didn’t tell Jihoon those… or had he known? Did he know the reason Guanlin got himself into trouble again, and that’s why he’s asking for something to make up for it? Then, he can ask Jihoon one thing.

“You can…” Guanlin said all of a sudden, even him was surprised by his words. He hadn’t meant to say it vocally because he’s still thinking whether to make it hard on Jihoon again or let it slide for now. But Guanlin is Guanlin, and he shows to mercy.

Jihoon looked at him in confusion, but his eyes slowly lit up; _there’s still hope, he might’ve been thinking_ , said Guanlin to himself.

The elder’s expression immediately changes though, as he sees Guanlin’s famous shit-eat grin appear on his lips. Jihoon’s already dreading Guanlin’s request before he could even say it…

“Kiss me, Jihoon,” Guanlin said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i still don't have a concrete plan for an ending lololol but anyway I have a plan (which constantly changes depending on the song i'm listening to while writing) on how the story would flow til the resolution. so yeah... that's all
> 
> feedbacks beautiful peeps ♡
> 
> talk to me on [curiouscat @danxk](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter @micheotji_](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Guanlin... are they going to be fine now or nah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regular classes started last week, so the best i could promise would be a once a week update. probably posted every saturday or sunday
> 
> .- -
> 
> Give this song a listen until the scene where Guanlin asks Jihoon to take his shirt off lol
> 
>  
> 
> [It's You by Henry (WYWS OST)](https://open.spotify.com/track/3hm4axDodp2jFEDohQfXxV)

“ **You’ve** got to be kidding me,” Jihoon says, eyes wide and unbelieving at Guanlin’s idea.

Guanlin shrugs, arms crossed over his chest, his grin still present.

“Should I count that as your first Wish?” Jihoon said, finding a way to get out of this situation with Guanlin, who’s too determined to corner him.

Guanlin quirks an eyebrow at him, “What are you talking about? Of course not, it doesn’t count as a Wish. It’s a _request_ my dear Genie, and actually a _favor_ on your side.” Jihoon almost swore his jaw literally dropped.

 _A kiss from Guanlin is a benefit for me? Like WTF_? Jihoon thought, there’s nothing else he wants to do right now but to smack Guanlin and finish him off by finally sending him to hospital. His ugly sass just ruined the _almost_ romantic atmosphere between them now, thinking that asking that stupid request would further the quixotic Jihoon was starting to feel up. Yet, it just made him irritated at the boy’s cheekiness.

“Come on now, Jihoon hyung, I thought you wanted to make up for it?” Guanlin taunts, he even opened his arms to welcome Jihoon to hell.

“I fucking hate you,”

“I love you too, hyung.” Guanlin remarks, smirking, too fascinated by Jihoon’s flaring nostrils. Jihoon could’ve blushed but he knew that those words are empty for Guanlin, they were meaningless.

Jihoon seriously hates Guanlin now to the bones, it seemed like Guanlin was feeling better now. The feeling of something heavy weighing on Jihoon’s tummy was gone. _Does it make him feel better to make fun of me_? Jihoon thought, throwing dagger looks at Guanlin who’s still grinning and wiggling his eyebrows enough to get on Jihoon’s nerves.

Jihoon gave him another once-over before coming up with a retort, his frown and snarling lips quirked into an easy, sweet smile. He has an _idea_. Guanlin’s teasing smile falters for a second right there, but he managed to bring it up again on his stupid face.

Jihoon leaned forward, his face only inches away from the younger’s; _I’m not backing down_ , he thought as he starts to run his fingers through Guanlin’s chest, pressing down like he’s playing the piano keys. His eyes followed his fingers with interest and a pout of his lips; he thought he heard Guanlin swallow. But when he looked up, Guanlin’s face was still as fascinated as it had been before. Jihoon fought the urge to roll his eyes and ruin his plans.

“Guanlin-ah…” Jihoon wants to hit himself, he sounded way _more_ sultry than he’d aimed, “Do you like me that much that you want my lips on yours… _again_?” Jihoon expected some shocked reaction from Guanlin because he’d been caught red-handed—yet, all he received was a small chuckle and a small smile from the younger.

Jihoon could no longer keep his composure and wanted to proceed with his Plan B which is composed of smacking Guanlin in the head, hard enough to leave him a concussion. But the younger was faster, Guanlin’s hands were enclosing his wrists again; bounding him partially, Guanlin pulled Jihoon against him with more force this time, their bodies met with a jolt as Guanlin also left the comforts of the pillows against his back when he leaned forward to meet Jihoon’s face.

Surprised, Jihoon could only spout insults, “Stupid giant, jerk, dumbass—” but the rest of his affronts were swallowed by Guanlin’s mouth. Jihoon’s world spun.

Guanlin’s lips tasted of metal. Jihoon tasted the steel of Guanlin’s blood in his mouth, but it was warm. Warm enough to send buzzing blood all over Jihoon’s body. Jihoon’s mind floated when Guanlin pressed his lips and body against him, it felt surreal, unreal. Their lips melding perfectly together, like they were a piece of each other broken and separated and once again are united. Jihoon thought what he’s feeling is what humans might call the cloud nine, or being high. He loved how Guanlin moved his lips against him, how Guanlin seemed eager to taste him, yet careful enough in savoring his lips as if he might run out of Jihoon’s feel in him. He didn’t want that, he wants Jihoon beside him, against him, into him, _under_ him, and he wasn’t feeling it all, _alone_ , Jihoon wants him too. The gentle touch and brush of his lips, of their skins against each other, it was addicting and overwhelming enough to send both their hearts in a marathon. _Too much_ , Jihoon thought, too bad it was consuming his mind, his body, his soul—the tether of their connection tugs forcefully as if it wants their bodies to meld further, to be finally _one_. No hint of resistance, no way of stopping, he was on fire, a fire that only Guanlin could put out—Jihoon felt the soft mattress on his back and then Guanlin’s pressing on top of him. But his mind and thoughts were muddled, every word and letter and number he knew were seeping out of his brain, and all his focus were on Guanlin’s lips—his teeth tugging Jihoon’s lip gently, the way his breath of peppermint fans his face, the way his tongue smooths its way over the seam of his lips.

Someone groans and Jihoon wasn’t sure if he did it or was it Guanlin? He didn’t care… they didn’t care…

It’s only him and Guanlin now, no murmurs of how a whore he is, no eyes staring at him like he’s some filthy animal—because Guanlin is here, he takes care and shields Jihoon from everything. Just like now—just like how Guanlin hovers over him and Jihoon could no longer see the fluorescent lamp above them. The light makes Guanlin glow like an angel over him, overpowering everything that is Jihoon. Only Guanlin, Guanlin, Guanlin. He was looking down at him now, his lips were too numb to even feel that Guanlin did no longer taste them; Guanlin’s lips were probably reflecting his—it better do, because they were beautiful—a beautiful shade of swollen scarlet. Jihoon found it hard to focus on Guanlin’s eyes, his heart thrashing wildly in his chest, but it seemed to stop as their eyes met, the younger’s eyes were glazed with want and need, it was too much that Jihoon wants nothing but to satiate him, feed him that, quench him with this… right then, he thinks, he feels like he’d give up anything just to be with Guanlin.

Guanlin’s eyes could’ve melted Jihoon literally, but internally, definitely yes. “Jihoon hyung,” he called, a lower octave than usual. It makes Jihoon think of the night before. The night Jihoon felt special and protected for the first time, thought about, remembered and cared for. Guanlin did it all to him in just a few moments of being locked in the same room as him…just like now, but this is different because no one is angry, Guanlin isn’t disappointed—Guanlin wants him…

“Jihoon,” Guanlin called again without honorifics, and oh, how perfect his name sounds like when Guanlin say it with his lips and voice. Jihoon almost purred—but he surely shuddered.

Jihoon was no longer sure of himself, his actions, had he been already panting even before he felt Guanlin slide a warm hand beneath his uniform, or he just felt it was too comforting and daring that his breathing hitched?

It was electrifying, Guanlin’s touch was, everything about Guanlin is captivating—it was hard not to fall. The younger was still staring at his eyes, his hand traveled higher, a thumb carefully caressing, rubbing the soft flesh it was exploring. Guanlin’s hands went higher and higher, with it was Jihoon’s blood rushing to his face. Guanlin lets a soft slow graze just under Jihoon’s bud, which produced an alluring sound of a whimper from Jihoon, his back made a small arch.

Then their lips met again. Jihoon couldn’t stifle a soft sound from coming out of his mouth as Guanlin twirled his thumb over his nipple. Jihoon fisted the sheets beneath him, asking for some strength to keep on going as Guanlin makes him go crazy and his mind goes fuzzy.

Jihoon whined. It was heavenly, his voice was music to Guanlin.

Guanlin retracted his hand from inside Jihoon’s shirt. They both felt the loss of friction and it was maddening for a second; before Guanlin placed his hands in front of Jihoon’s uniform. It was a wonder why he wasn’t trembling, he expected himself to be shaking because he was too giddy but nervous. _Nervous_ , Guanlin has never felt that before, but Jihoon, Park _fucking_ Jihoon makes him always feel things he hasn’t felt before.

They eyes locked for a moment, sizing up their options.

But are there any other options? Are they going to stop and ignore everything so far? No, their eyes say, no they’re certainly not going to stop.

Guanlin took the time to contemplate whether all his feeling right now was because of Jihoon’s eyes playing tricks on him again. But it wasn’t… it felt different. It felt _genuine_ …

Guanlin put his fingers on the first topmost button of Jihoon’s uniform. He looked up again on Jihoon’s eyes, it was beautiful… the most beautiful scenery he’d seen.

Jihoon nodded, it was all that Guanlin needed to proceed.

One by one, slowly, while looking into Jihoon’s face, memorizing his beauty, Guanlin proceeded on unbuttoning Jihoon’s uniform. When he’s finally done with the uniform, Jihoon pushed himself up from the bed to get rid of the polo.

“Why do boys need to wear undershirts?” Guanlin said, eyeing Jihoon’s undershirt, he was annoyed, another clothing against his way. But while studying the print on the front of it the undershirt, Guanlin smirked. He looked up at Jihoon’s eyes again, asking for an answer to an unasked question. Jihoon might’ve known it anyway, he didn’t need to look down at his undershirt, he was already blushing more the moment he let his uniform fall off.

It was, after all, Guanlin’s shirt he’s wearing underneath his uniform.

Jihoon was looking somewhere past Guanlin’s shoulder now, not daring to meet the younger’s playful gaze, apparently shy of Guanlin’s discovery.

“But I used this last night, why’d you wear it?” Guanlin asked, tugging at the hem of the shirt, “Though I only used it for a few minutes, it was annoyingly too small for my size.”

“It smelled like you,” Jihoon said in a small voice. Guanlin was smiling as he leaned down to nuzzle Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon felt his entirety warm up with Guanlin’s presence.

Guanlin paused at one point and leaned back, he was no longer smiling. Jihoon swallowed in _anticipation_.

Instead of proceeding on disrobing his _hyung_ , Guanlin leaned back, pressing his back against the pillows propped on the wall of the infirmary. Jihoon looked at him, obviously confused. Guanlin even had the nerve to cross his arms over his chest and tilt his head as if Jihoon was some interesting subject to be experimented on.

“Guanlin?” Jihoon called, eyes pleading, asking under those hazel brown fringes.

“Take it off hyung,” Guanlin said in the most commanding voice Jihoon was used to hear from him, yet it still sent chills under his skin.

His mind told him _no_ , he’s not doing some show in front of Guanlin, not now at least. Jihoon glimpse at the infirmary door, afraid that someone might just come in and what would people think of they find him half-naked on a bed with Guanlin? What would they think of Guanlin?

“Stop hesitating and just _do_ it,” Guanlin commanded firmer this time.

As much as Jihoon doesn’t want to, his body moved on its own.

It felt like cold water washed down on him. Anticipation and excitement _leaving_ him entirely. The scene earlier, of Guanlin all over him felt only like a distant image now. It popped like a bubble, vanishing into thin air, it felt like Jihoon woke up from a long beautiful dream, woken up to the horrible reality.

 _What’s happening_? Jihoon wanted to ask him, but his lips won’t move, his voice won’t work.

The edge of Jihoon’s lip twitched. A stinging sharp and cold _feeling_ stabbed him in the gut. _What's this feeling, Guanlin_? He eyed the younger for any explanation. It hurts, whatever Guanlin is feeling it isn't good for any of them. The warm feeling he had was instantly gone. Left behind was the feeling of emptiness and cold.

Fear was starting to creep down his skin. Jihoon regretted looking back at Guanlin’s eyes.

He didn’t understand it… Earlier, it was all okay. Guanlin was kind, gentle even. His touches and eyes treat and see Jihoon like he’s some fragile item that needs care. Their bodies told him Guanlin would protect him.

But now his eyes are different, it was scarier than last night’s when he confronted Jihoon as soon as he entered his room.

His eyes were serious, his gaze fierce. His lips pressed into a taut line. Jihoon could see the skin on his jaw tighten and untighten.

Guanlin was angry. He was scary.

Jihoon was afraid Guanlin was thinking of skinning him alive.

He didn't want to, but his trembling hands reached down to the hem of his—Guanlin’s shirt—he’s wearing. He was, after all, Guanlin's servant and he ought to follow whatever the younger asked him to. It's terrible. Jihoon forced himself to forget the small hope he had earlier, that Guanlin wasn’t mad at him, that he actually wanted him, he only asked what would make Jihoon better.

But no… Jihoon can’t fool himself, Guanlin was still mad at him. He didn’t like Jihoon because he was filthy, he’s been used and disgusting.

Then why did he do those things to Jihoon? Why did he make Jihoon feel like he mattered like he was some precious gem to his eyes? Jihoon willed himself to keep the tears in, not letting them to flood his vision.

He lifted the shirt off him gingerly.

He let the shirt fall somewhere on the floor. He couldn’t keep his head up high. He couldn’t look into Guanlin’s eyes.

“Why do you even hesitate? Don’t you always do it with those guys?” Guanlin's voice was cold, indifferent.

Jihoon’s mouth fell open. His tears finally betrayed him. A tight twinge in his chest made him look up into Guanlin’s face. Guanlin flinched, he might have felt it too. Jihoon was shaking all over now. The younger looked at him, his eyes lingered on Jihoon’s chest before he finally averted his gaze in spite.

But unlike last night, he didn’t pull Jihoon towards him, he didn’t put his arms around him—protecting him from all the harms the world could give.

At that moment, he let a hand latch tightly on Jihoon’s arm, he knew it would leave bruises if he keeps on holding onto it. Yet, he no longer cared, he _looked_ like he didn't. He was so done with Jihoon.

He pulled Jihoon into him by his arm, it was an obnoxious gesture. Jihoon didn’t say anything, it hurts, yes it does hurt—a lot. But he didn’t complain, he was too ashamed of himself to do so…

“What do I need to do to make my first wish?” Guanlin asked harshly.

Jihoon couldn’t look at him out of fear, “S-say ‘Genie Jihoon shall grant my wish of’ then tell me your W-Wish.”

Guanlin tightened his grip, Jihoon had to bite his trembling lips to keep himself from yelping.

“Genie Jihoon shall grant my wish of having him as my _submissive_ boyfriend.”

Jihoon finally looked at him, eyes wide with fear and confusion.

“Guanlin…” Jihoon called, but Guanlin was already leaping off the bed; mending his bloody knuckles with a handkerchief.

“You heard me Jihoon,” he said without turning to face Jihoon, picking up his bag from the floor, “Now go home and clean yourself from the filth. Get those _marks_ off you.” And he was off.

Marks? Jihoon felt a sharp pang in his chest. Of course, the bastard from lunch had left ugly marks on his neck. Jihoon felt remorseful, Guanlin didn't need to see those. Jihoon hates himself, maybe he didn't really deserve the care and love Guanlin could've offered him.

He wants to run after Guanlin's retreating back, tell him that he didn't like it, he didn't ask and wanted for the bastard to corner him at the restroom and leave marks all over his skin, he wants to tell the younger that he was powerless, something worse could have happened if he tried to fight the guy off. But Jihoon can't find the right words to explain, his tongue had gone missing.

Jihoon sat there, stoned on his spot. He was ashamed…and scared.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

Guanlin closed the sliding door of the infirmary behind him.

He was still mad, annoyed. Annoyed that the things he showed Jihoon last night, the things they've talked about--everything just meant nothing to him after all. He still went and got on with his business. Of course, he couldn't have expected Guanlin to act like it didn't matter to him, like that fucking blossoming bruise against the skin of his neck was nothing. 

Now, Guanlin feels stupid. He acted like a lovesick puppy only to be betrayed.

He wants to find an outlet to put his anger on, anything... anyone...

“Guanlin…” he heard someone call him right beside him.

He didn’t think, he just had his fist launching, flying for someone’s face.

But that someone caught his wrist.

Minhyun forcefully turned his wrist, examining Guanlin’s bloody hand and bruised face.

“Now you’re not playing in the tournament,” Minhyun said, letting go of Guanlin’s hand, “Let’s get you mended somewhere.” He reaches out a hand to grab Guanlin by the arm but the younger shook it off.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Guanlin said fiercely uncaring whether Minhyun had been waiting at the door for a long time, if he heard anything inside the infirmary.

“Stop being gutsy now Guanlin, you’re hurt, come on let’s go. You look like a fucking mess,”

“Why don’t you just go ahead and report to my dad like you always do, _lapdog_.” Guanlin was sure he hit a nerve right there, Minhyun clenched his jaw.

“I definitely will report this to Chairman Lai, including your _escapades_ with that Park Jihoon. He’s the reason for this another brawl with the same student, isn’t he? Do you want him expelled or what?” This time, it was Minhyun’s turn to cross the line.

But instead of swinging another fist at Minhyun, Guanlin felt more logical. He fished his phone out of his bag and made a quick scroll. All the while, they both stayed in their spots, neither talked nor moved a limb. Minhyun wondered whether Guanlin would call his father for a second right there, it wasn’t like he was afraid of being fired. Guanlin had never called his father, never complained to him, they were never close. Like always, Guanlin was an unsolved puzzle to Minhyun.

Guanlin looked up at the teacher, a glint of challenge in his eyes.

“Guanlin quit wasting my time,” he said, he was about to reach out again and drag the student by the arm when a sound of something disturbing and scandalous played from Guanlin’s phone.

It was good that Minhyun was patient, he blocked the sounds off his ears as he tried to come near the younger. But as he stepped forward he heard _his_ name from Guanlin’s phone. His focus immediately went from Guanlin to his phone.

His eyebrows met in concentration as he heard his name being called multiple of times from the recording. A few seconds later, he could hear his own voice from the recording. Hissing the name of a student as something _squeaked_ on the background like it was being ridden as it slides and rubs against the floor. The voices from the recording were breathy like they were running. But the screaming of names was evidence enough that they _weren’t_ in a marathon.

Minhyun looked at Guanlin, he was quick at trying to grab the phone from the younger’s grasp, but not fast enough because Guanlin had side-stepped avoiding the teacher. _Damn, athletes_ , he thought,

Minhyun tried to keep his composure, “Guanlin give me that phone if you don’t want your dad sending you back to America.”

“He can’t because _you_ won’t let him know about me and Jihoon. Let him _know_ about the fight, _make_ him think it’s normal for male high school students with raging hormones to fight over a girl.” Guanlin said, pausing the audio record.

“Guanlin—” Minhyun warned, he’s never been this annoyed at the student before but he now knows why the Chairman had to put someone to look over his devil son.

“Do what I say if you don’t want the whole school to know your escapade with _Seonho_ ,” Minhyun was no longer surprised that Guanlin knew about him and Seonho.

“Seonho is your friend,” Minhyun said, trying to inject some conscience into Guanlin, “I get orders from your father, not you.”

“It’s easy to block his voice and name in here, but I won’t save you.” Guanlin said, “Change a few things for me and we’re good. Disobey me and you won’t be employed ever again, no parent would want their children being taught by a teacher who had an _experience_ with a student. You will also put an end to Seonho’s future, I know you know how much he wants to be a physicist someday. He’ll have a good future, he got invitations and scholarships waiting for him at Switzerland. It’s up to you now, whether you’d pull him down with you or not.”

“You’re ruthless,” Minhyun said, leaning back on the wall behind him, _cold heart,_ Minhyun wanted to add but kept himself back, _if you even have a heart_.

“I know,” then Guanlin was walking away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyooooo haha
> 
> omgggggg Woo Jinyoung ranked #1 on MixNine wtfffffffff i'm so fucking happy and proud of our boiiiii  
> woo jinyoung micheotji still lives in me hehe
> 
> thanks to [@baebyblue](http://ofourown.org/users/baebyblue/pseuds/baebyblue) for reminding me that i have to explain the whole genie thin bc some of you might still don't understand it. i might not have explained it here, but i _promise_ you, i'd bet my allowance on it, that i will find a way to explain it on the later chapters. most probably the next one after this. ilyyyyy
> 
> PS. Writing the kissing scene was awkward, like i haaaad to make it look romantic. Wtf. I asked my friends for help but they would always tell me "it's hard to describe" "cant find the right words" "maybe you should try it yourself" i almost died. Bye.
> 
> i get a bit lonely sometimes, talk to me on:  
> talk to me on [curiouscat @danxk](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter @micheotji_](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)


End file.
